Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: 14 años han pasado, las cosas han cambiado, el pasado es oscuro, el presente solitario y el futuro incierto¿Que pueden hacer cuatro chicos al descubrir la verdad que sus padres se han esmerado tanto en ocultar?
1. Fragmentos de una vida olvidada

**[13-10-09] Nota de la autora: **En este momento estoy aprovechando de editar algunas cosas del fic, pero no se asusten, que no estoy cambiando nada con respecto a la trama, sino mas bien con algunos detallitos técnicos, ya que esta graciosa y simpática [inserte sarcasmo aquí] pagina se comió varias cosas, como separaciones y guiones, y como yo soy una maniática empedernida los corregiré…Mi idea es que cuando termine de revisar los cinco capítulos que tengo aquí, subiré el capitulo seis para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores…

Un poco de información técnica que les será útil, ya que la pagina sin lugar a dudas tiene mente propia y lo único que hace es enfadarme y hartarme cada ves mas, así que cortando por lo sano, haré esto:

"_dialogo"_

_//pensamiento//_

Los quiero, y dejen comentarios que vivo de ellos.

Orochi

"**Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas"**

**Capitulo uno: "Fragmentos de una vida olvidada"**

Tantas cosas habían sucedido…

Tantas cosas habían cambiado…

…14 años donde todo era diferente a como había sido alguna vez…

…14 años habían transcurrido ya…

Hace 14 años atrás algo dentro de él había cambiado, un suceso que había modificado su vida para siempre, 14 años atrás una parte de su ser había muerto, dejándole allí, con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos…

Por mas que él lo deseara el pasado no se podía recuperar, entendía perfectamente porque las cosas habían sucedido de ese modo, sabia perfectamente porque se encontraba así actualmente…al pasado no se podía volver, no se puede retroceder los pasos ya dados, no se pueden borrar las heridas marcadas a fuego en la piel…no se pueden cambiar los errores cometidos…no se puede volver atrás…por mas que se desee, por mas que se necesite…

_______________________________________________________________

Un hombre de unos 30 y algo años caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos desolados y oscuros de aquel enorme y tétrico castillo…llevaba su largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta por sobre el hombro…sus ojos de un hermoso color verde, que en un pasado lejano habían sido brillantes e inocentes, ahora se hallaban tristes y opacos, sin huella de lo que alguna vez habían sido…estos se encontraban ocultos detrás de sus lentes y de unos cuantos y desordenados mechones de cabello…había cambiado tanto…tanto que ahora era irreconocible…vestía completamente de negro, en memoria a todas aquellas personas que se habían ido y que el siempre recordaría…de su cuello pendía un bellísimo relicario, el cual estaba adornado con una "S" y unas serpientes…muy pocos en este mundo quedaban que conocían la verdadera naturaleza del relicario que él portaba siempre con tanta devoción…

El individuo en cuestión caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de su castillo, a medida que caminaba observaba con atención cada cosa en su camino, como si fuera la primera vez, las paredes, aquellos cuadros, esas cortinas, las ventanas que daban a un bosque cercano y que también mostraban un bello y gigantesco jardín…

En el castillo solo habitaban él y unas cuantas personas cercanas a él mismo…el acceso al castillo estaba estrictamente prohibido a cualquiera que fuera ajeno, nadie podía salir ni entrar sin su autorización…gracias a esa seguridad es que había podido vivir en una seudo tranquilidad él y sus seres queridos…

Se encontraban cerca de la fecha de Navidad, era de hecho gracias a ello que sus hijos y sobrinos se encontraban en este momento en el castillo, por las vacaciones de Navidad…

De repente detuvo sus pasos frente a una enorme puerta, escuchaba voces que provenían de dentro del salón, miro con detenimiento la puerta, reconociéndola de inmediato, detrás de esta se encontraba uno de los salones biblioteca más cálidos del castillo, quizás era por esa razón que podía escuchar claramente a sus hijos y sobrinos dentro…

El hombre hizo un movimiento de mano y la puerta de abrió lentamente sin emitir sonido alguno, el ojiverde entro cerrando la puerta a su espalda…precisamente como el había predicho allí estaban todos, reunidos alrededor del cálido fuego de la chimenea…

"_Buenos días chicos…"_- saludo el hombre con elegancia…

"_Buenos días papa" _- le respondieron dos de los jóvenes presentes…

"_Buenos días tío Harry…"-_ contestaron los otros dos…

Allí sentados en el suelo había cuatro chicos, todos de unos 14 años…estos miraron con sumo respeto al adulto recién llegado…él les miro y de sentó en una butaca cercana…

Los jóvenes allí presentes, allí frente a sus ojos verdes, eran el fruto de un sin numero de situaciones y de sentimientos…en primer lugar teníamos a sus hijos, los mellizos Potter…Ambos de bello cabello negro…y con la singular peculiaridad de poseer los ojos bicolor, uno rojo y el otro verde…

Merope era la hermana mayor por unos minutos, llevaba el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, levemente desordenado, como Harry…su ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho verde, ella a diferencia de su Gryffindor predecesor era una joven completa y enteramente Slytherin…Amante de las pociones y de transformaciones, sus materias favoritas en la escuela, adoraba de todo corazón a las serpientes y de hecho tenia una que había pertenecido a su padre, disfruta estudiando la historia de las artes oscuras, leer y molestar un poco, toda una dama cuando el ambiente requiere de ello…Opuesto a ella esta su mellizo, Ian… su cabello negro va un poco mas largo que el de su hermana, y a la inversa de ella su ojo izquierdo es verde y el derecho rojo…Adorador de leer leyendas antiguas y de inventar encantamientos…Mas opuesto aun a Merope, él es Gryffindor, tanto como su papá Harry, amante de la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras y encantamientos, impulsivo, valiente y divertido, sin olvidar optimista, cualidades que su hermana calificaba como "Típicas de un Gryffindor"…pero, a pesar de la apariencia de rivalidad que ambos mellizos podían presentar al mundo, ambos se querían por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, pues Harry les había criado así…se tenían el uno al otro para entenderse y escucharse, pues como bien su papá les había dicho "Por sobre el hecho de ser serpiente y león ustedes son hermanos y siempre eso valdrá mas que cualquier otra cosa…"

Continuando con las presentaciones, en aquel salón también se encontraban Narcissa la joven y excepcional hija mayor de la dinastía Malfoy seguida por los gemelos Evan y Thomas, dos años más pequeños que ella…Narcissa Malfoy, mas conocida como Cissy era igual a su padre, una Slytherin sin olvidar que la mejor amiga de Merope, amante del quidditch y de las pociones, influenciada por completo por su tía y padre respectivamente…Su largo cabello de un brillante color rojo y sus ojos dos pozos de plata liquida…Inteligente y apasionada si se trata de su deporte favorito o su materia favorita, cabe mencionar que es una gran estratega y jugadora de ajedrez empedernida, siempre motivada por su otro padre…

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante Fausto Weasley, de cabello castaño corto y bellos ojos azules, este joven Gryffindor era sin lugar a dudas el mejor amigo de Ian, fanático de la Aritmancia y de defensa contra las artes oscuras…Estudioso, aplicado y responsable, la viva imagen de Hermione, si es que esta hubiera sido chico suele decir Ron divertido, siempre intelectual, le toca hacer de cable a tierra para sus amigos, siempre el que piensa en las consecuencias de sus travesuras, pero que a pesar de todo, disfruta haciendo…Sus amigos, entre los cuales se incluyen las dos chicas Slytherin antes mencionadas…

Retomando lo anterior…

"_¿De que hablaban?"-_ interrogó con curiosidad el adulto, mirando fijamente a sus hijos…los mellizos de ojos bicolor...

"_Estábamos hablando de que dentro de unos pocos días tendremos que regresar a Hogwarts_…_"_- le respondió la chica de cabello rojo y fríos ojos color plata…

"_Gracias Cissy_…_"_- le dijo a la joven…- "_¿Solo eso?"_ - inquirió el adulto…

"_Luego de hablar de ello, nos entraron ciertas dudas_…_"_- le respondió su hijo, Ian…

"_¿Qué clase de dudas?"_

"_Sobre el pasado_…_"_- le contestó su hija, Merope…

"_mmm…el pasado… ¿Qué es lo que cuestionan sobre él?"_

"_Muchas cosas…encontramos vacíos en la historia, falta de información…y nadie nos dice nada, incluso usted…"_- dijo el cuarto chico, de cabello castaño y bellos ojos celestes, Fausto…

"_Miren chicos…yo se que ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que fue lo que sucedió en esos años, pero tienen que tener siempre en mente que a lo largo de todo este tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado radicalmente y que se han llevado a cabo un sin numero de actos tan crueles que nadie debería saber de ellos…menos ustedes"… - _se detuvo…- "_…yo, incluso sus padres, fuimos protagonistas de estos últimos"_…- les dijo el adulto, con la voz cargada de nostalgia…

"_¿Se refiere al estallido de la guerra?"_ - inquirió el peli castaño

"_Si, en parte_…_"_- Harry medito un momento sus palabras antes de decirlas…- "_de hecho fue por causa de esa guerra, que muchas cosas que cambiaron nuestro futuro sucedieron_…_"_

"_¿Cómo que?"_ - interrogó Cissy…

"_Por ejemplo sus propios nacimientos, de hecho en especial eso… los tiempos en los cuales ustedes fueron concebidos no fueron los mejores, de hecho, no podían haber sido peores_…_"_- los ojos de Harry se opacaron al recordar hechos pasados…

"_¿Papa estas bien?"_ - interrogó Merope poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a su papa

"_Si no te preocupes linda…estoy bien…tan solo_…_"_- Harry guardo silencio un segundo, mientras miraba a su hija, como perdido entre sus ojos bicolor, sonrío con nostalgia acariciando el suave cabello de Merope…- "_se parecen tanto a Tom_…_"_- dijo también mirando a Ian…los dos jóvenes sonrieron también…

Siempre que Harry se ponía triste, comenzaba a hablar de su difunto esposo…diciendo lo mucho que sus bellos hijos le recordaban a su ya fallecido Tom…

A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, y por el sin numero de acontecimientos por los que había tenido que pasar aun algo quedaba de su ya olvidada personalidad Gryffindor, el pobre había tenido que desarrollar todo su lado Slytherin para mantener protegidos a sus seres queridos…muchos habían perecido en el camino a este futuro…pero algunas cosas valían su precio…Harry aun no podía entender que por mas que se deseara el tiempo no se podía regresar…ni mucho menos cambiar….

Aun conservaba ese noble corazón, algo quedaba de este, tras haber sido destruido, despedazado, amado y olvidado…aun algo quedaba de ese bello corazón de oro.

Ahora lo único que llenaba su vida y le hacia por momentos olvidar el hecho de que su amado Tom no se encontraba a su lado, eran sus dos hijos, sus amigos…sus seres queridos, aquellos bellos momentos que gracias a los dioses podía vivir junto a ellos…esto le había permitido sobrevivir luego de la muerte de su esposo…era lo único que le mantenía con vida…

"_¿Cómo era nuestro padre?"_ - interrogó curioso Ian…todos los jóvenes presentes le miraron interesados, siempre disfrutaban escuchar algo sobre aquel pasado del cual desconocían…

"_Su padre…él fue un gran y poderoso mago…tanto que cambio el mundo…"_

"_¿En serio?"_ - inquirió Fausto

"_Si…pero…él fue incomprendido…y bueno…algunas cosas se salieron de control…y…es difícil de explicar…"_

"_¿Cuándo se conocieron?…"-_ preguntó esta vez la pelirroja.

"_Cuando yo tenía un año nuestros destinos ya estaban unidos el uno al otro, solo que no nos dimos cuenta de que modo…y para cuando lo hicimos, ya habíamos hecho muchas cosas, ya habíamos cometido muchos errores…ya era demasiado tarde…"_

"_¿Se amaban?"…-_ preguntó Merope, Harry le miro y sonrío con cariño…

"_Por supuesto, aunque en un principio nos odiábamos_…_"_- dijo con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos mezclados…tristeza, nostalgia, alegría…

"_¿Cómo mi padre y usted?…"-_ inquirió Cissy

"_Bueno_…_"_- medito un momento su respuesta…- "_era algo parecido, pero no igual…el odio que nos teníamos Draco y yo era infantil, era rivalidad pura, competencia, deseos de saber quien era mejor que el otro"_…- se detuvo un segundo y suspiro…- "_mientras que con Tom era distinto, era un odio por sobre todas las cosas, un odio que nos carcomía por dentro, un odio fuera de toda imaginación…ambos éramos muy opuestos, pero a la vez éramos complementos el uno del otro…y como bien dicen…"_

"_Del odio al amor hay solo un paso…"_- concluyó la frase una voz femenina…todos los presentes en el salón se voltearon en dirección a la puerta, allí apoyada en el umbral de esta…

"_Hermione…Hola…" -_ saludó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro a su amiga…

"_Hola" -_ le devolvió el saludo la mujer…

Los años casi no habían dejado huella en la querida amiga del ojiverde…Vestía con una bellísima túnica de color verde y su ahora hermoso y delicado cabello iba amarrado en una larga trenza que acariciaba su espalda, sus ojos castaños que antes habían resplandecido con inteligencia, ahora brillaban con sabiduría…miró a Harry y sonrío…habían pasado por tanto…

"_¿Y que hacen?" _- interrogó acercándose a los jóvenes y a Harry…se sentó en una butaca justo en frente de la del ojiverde…

"_Conversamos un poco_…_"_ - le respondió su amigo.

"_Mmm…¿Y de que? Si se puede saber"_

"_Del pasado…" -_ al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, la pelicastaña le miró dudosa…como preguntándole algo con la sola mirada de preocupación…

"_Ah…" -_ fue lo único que pudo articular…ella le miró inquisidoramente…

"_¿Es cierto que Tío Harry y Tío Tom se odiaban?" _- interrogó Cissy mirando a la bruja adulta, la cual era su tía sanguínea, ya que unos de sus padres era el hermano mayor de la esposa de Hermione.

"_Si…eso es cierto…pero al final ambos se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…aunque un poco tarde_…_"_- Un silencio siguió a esas palabras, los dos adultos se miraron, mientras que los más jóvenes intercambiaron unas miradas…

"_¿Cómo murió el Tío Tom?…" -_ interrogó Fausto mirando a Harry y luego a su mamá…

"_El…el murió protegiéndome…" -_ dijo Harry con la voz a punto de quebrarse, sus ojos se cristalizaron poco a poco…- _"eh…lo siento chicos…tengo que irme…" _- el ojiverde se puso se pie y salió del salón…Fausto miro a su mamá…

"_¿Hice algo mal mamá?"_

"_No Fausto…es solo que Harry siempre se pone así cada vez que sale el tema de la muerte de Tom…él aun no lo supera del todo, de hecho yo pienso que nunca lo ha superado de verdad…" _– le respondió ella mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de su hijo…

"_¿Algún día sabremos toda la verdad?"_ - le preguntó Merope sentándose junto a ella…

"_¿Qué verdad?" _ – medio preguntó la bruja mayor, temiendo la dirección que toda esta conversación estaba tomando.

"_Sobre la guerra…sobre el líder del bando oscuro, sobre que fue lo que sucedió antes de que naciéramos… "_

"_¿Qué es lo que de verdad sucede afuera?…" -_ inquirió Cissy…

"_Hay cosas que están sucediendo y no nos quieren decir…"_

"_Miren, afuera de los muros de este castillo hay magos que aun continúan combatiendo, la guerra no ha terminado, esta tan solo cambio, ahora cada bando es impulsado por distintos ideales…en su mayoría creados por la sed de venganza…muchos mueren…" -_ les respondió Hermione…- "_La guerra…siempre hablan de la guerra…desde que nacimos que vivimos en un mundo en guerra ¿Cuando empezó? ¿Quién la empezó?" _- interrogo Ian…Hermione le miró, meditando bien las palabras que emplearía para responderle…- "_La guerra que actualmente se lleva a cabo es la tercera que ha conocido el mundo mágico y muggle…las tres guerras tiene el mismo punto de coincidencia, son batallas entre el bando de la luz y el bando de la oscuridad…" -_ se detuvo un momento antes de continuar…- _"Quien dio inicio a estas fue un poderoso y temido mago, tanto así que la sola mención de su nombre hacia temblar hasta al mago mas valiente y actualmente su nombre aun es impronunciable…este mago estaba resentido con el mundo, en especial con los muggles…"_

"_¿Por qué con ellos?" -_ inquirió Fausto

"_En parte fue por el hecho de que su madre murió tristemente amando a un muggle además de que fue cruelmente tratado por estos…su mente fue a una temprana edad corrompida por la sed de venganza y por las ansias de poder…y bueno…cuando logro este ultimo, tan solo comenzó sus planes…y lo demás claramente, fue historia…" _- finalizó la castaña…

"_Pero…pero…faltan cosas, siento que faltan cosas, por lo que investigue, entre las dos primeras guerras hay casi 17 años de diferencia, ¿que sucedió en ese tiempo?… ¿Quien ganó la primera guerra?…y ¿La segunda?…siguen habiendo vacíos en la historia…faltan…faltan cosas aun…" -_ dijo Merope poniéndose de pie, mirando acusadoramente a la adulta, esta le miró con cierto miedo en la mirada…

"_Además ¿qué tienen que ver todos ustedes en esto? ¿Qué tienen que ver nuestros padres en esto?…siempre los veo y siento que están tan involucrados en todo esto, como si hubieran sido protagonistas de esta guerra…pero cada vez que les preguntamos por ello, ustedes nos esquivan…" _- dijo Cissy hablando por todos…

"_Es cierto… ¿Cómo se vieron involucrados en todo esto?" -_ inquirió Merope nuevamente…

"_Aun hay muchas cosas que ustedes no podrían entender, cosas que aun no pueden saber…no lo entenderían…" -_ soltó Hermione con voz suave, sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder…

"_¡¡Siempre dicen lo mismo!!" -_ le reprochó Ian

"_Miren…Ustedes tienen todo el derecho a saber, pero nosotros aun no estamos preparados para contarles la historia con lujo de detalles, nosotros vivimos esa guerra en carne propia, tuvimos que dar un sin numero de cosas para poder garantizarles a ustedes un futuro decente, aun ahora continuamos luchando para que ustedes no terminen involucrados en todo esto como nosotros…" _- Hermione se puso pie y les miro con tristeza en la mirada…- _"Algún día sabrán todo, esa es una promesa, pero por ahora no se puede…realmente no se puede…"_

Luego de esas crudas palabras, Hermione se acerco a la puerta y se retiro del salón…dejando a los jóvenes allí, con más dudas que antes…

"_¿Cuándo sabremos la verdad de todo esto?…" -_ cuestionó Merope acercándose a una de las enormes y bellas ventanas, observando la nieve la caer…

"_No lo se…me encantaría saber todo lo que sucedió…todo lo que tiene a nuestros padres siempre al pendiente de lo que sucede y de lo que sucederá…" -_ murmuró Narcissa…

"_Si realmente sucedieron cosas tan malas, como para que ellos tengan tanto miedo de que podamos saberlo…"_

"_Ver a nuestros padres en aquel tiempo…" -_ murmuro Fausto meditando sus propias palabras…

"_Escuchar aquella historia completa al fin…" -_ continúo Ian…

"_Conocer la verdad…"_

Todos guardaron silencio…nadie dijo nada después de esas palabras…pensando, solo pensando…Merope miraba la nieve caer a través de aquella ventana fría…Ian estaba en el suelo abrazado a Fausto, ambos cubiertos por una frazada mirando el fuego danzar…y Narcissa se distraía mirando los títulos de los libros que allí se encontraban…

De repente esta ultima se detuvo al fijar su mirada en uno de los libros en especial, algo dentro de su cabeza se activo al leer el titulo, una idea comenzaba a forjarse rápidamente en su ágil mente Slytherin…

"_¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!" -_ se dijo a si misma por fin, llamando la atención de todos en el salón…

"_¿Qué sucede Cissy?…" -_ interrogó Merope a su pelirroja amiga al notar como esta ultima comenzaba a sonreír…

"_¿Fausto?…" -_ interrogó la joven heredera Malfoy…

"_Dime…" -_ respondió el levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos plateado de su prima.

"_¿Tu mamá aun conserva ese giratiempo?…" -_ todos los jóvenes presentes en el salón cayeron en la cuenta de adonde iba Narcissa con todo esto…y al notarlo, no pudieron mas que sonreír también…

"_Si…ella aun lo conserva…"_

"_¿Crees poder conseguirlo?…si lo utilizamos y retrocedemos 14 años en el pasado la verdadera historia se rebelara sola…" -_ dijo Merope…

"_¿Para cuando lo necesitamos?" -_ preguntó el castaño

"_Debes traerlo antes de que volvamos a Hogwarts, de hecho lo tienes que llevar para allá…"_

"_¿Por qué en Hogwarts?" -_ interrogó Ian

"_Porque allí encontraremos a nuestros padres…" -_ fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja.

"_Cursando séptimo año…el cual si mis sospechas están en lo correcto, y se que lo están, fue el año decisivo…el año que lo cambio todo…" -_ le completo Merope.

"_Perfecto…conoceremos la verdad en directo…" -_ soltó Fausto con una sonrisa.

"_Sabremos, de hecho veremos la realidad con nuestros propios ojos…" _- dijo esta vez Ian.

"_Exacto…" -_ respondieron las dos chicas Slytherin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_______________________________________________________________

"_Harry… ¿Puedo pasar?…" -_ interrogó Hermione en la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde…

"_Si…pasa…" -_ Harry abrió la puerta con un suave movimiento de mano, Hermione entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda…- "_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Eso venia a preguntarte yo a ti… ¿Estas bien?"_

"_No, no estoy bien…" -_ Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama contemplando el relicario que pendía de su cuello…

"_Harry…" -_ Hermione se sentó junto a él, viendo como las lágrimas caían de los ojos verdes…

"_¿Por qué tenia que morir, Hermione?...Por fin lo habíamos entendido todo…todo tenia sentido en ese momento…" -_ se detuvo un segundo…- "_…le extraño tanto…le necesito…- mas lágrimas cayeron…"_

"_Calma, calma, Harry eso es algo que tenia que suceder, no se podía cambiar nada…"_

"_Pero ¿Por qué?"_ – cuestionó él con la voz quebradiza.

"_Harry, él decidió entre su propia vida y la tuya, te salvo a ti y a los hijos de ambos…no puedes reprocharte eso, fue su decisión…"-_ el ojiverde comenzó a calmarse poco a poco…

"_Lo sé Hermione, lo se…"_

"_Harry…los chicos quieren saber la verdad…tu no les has dicho que su padre fue el Dark Lord, ellos no saben que tu fuiste alguna vez la luz del mundo, no saben nada de eso, no saben nada de nuestro pasado…no les hemos permitido conocernos por completo…"_

"_Herm…yo sé que ellos deben saber la verdad, pero…" -_ su voz se quebró, la bruja de cabello castaño casi podía imaginar que era lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de su amigo.

"_Nosotros no estamos listos…lo sé…eso les dije yo…pero no sirvió mucho que digamos…" -_ le respondió ella con la voz cansada.

"_¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran al saber?"_ – inquirió Harry, clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de su amiga, ella agachó la mirada.

"_Ay Harry…" -_ soltó con un suspiro – "_Pueden suceder muchas cosas…nosotros les ocultamos demasiado, y tu lo sabes"_

"_Pero fue por su propio bien…fue por su propio bien…" -_ se repitió, convenciéndose de ello…

"_Si, eso lo se perfectamente, pero ocultar cosas es malo…" -_ ella suspiró – "_aparte de eso…¿Cuándo nos dirás que es lo que estas haciendo?"_- inquirió ella

"_¿A que te refieres?"_ – dijo el, haciéndose el desentendido.

"_Pasas horas fuera…de repente no vuelves en días, primero pensé que era por que estabas controlando las empresas muggles de Tom, pero no es solo eso…hay algo mas que no nos has querido contar ¿Qué sucede?" _– inquirió ella con voz preocupada, algo en el rostro de Harry le dijo que había dado en el clavo.

"_Pronto lo sabrás Herm, pronto, no te preocupes…" -_ la voz de Harry sonó tranquila.

"_¿¡Como puedes decirme que no me preocupes, Yo lo hago igual!?" -_ Harry suspiro levemente, se colocó de pie y se acerco a ver por la ventana, igual como su hija había hecho un momento atrás en aquel otro salón…- "_Harry…"_

Hermione notó para su sorpresa que sobre la cama de su amigo se encontraba la mascara que en tiempos pasados había pertenecido a Lord Voldemort…

"_¿Mis hijos podrán entender todo?…las circunstancias de su nacimiento, la guerra, su padre… ¿Crees que entenderán?"_

"_Esa es la misma pregunta que nos hacemos todos Harry, todos nos cuestionamos lo mismo, no podemos saber como llegaran a reaccionar nuestros hijos…nosotros no lo podemos saber…"_

"_Me encantaría saberlo…"_

Ambos adultos guardaron silencio, tan solo mirándose el uno al otro, Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a Harry, este desvío la mirada, observando el inmenso jardín cubierto en estos momentos por la blanca nieve…

"_Vuelven a Hogwarts dentro de dos días…" -_ murmuró Harry mas para si que para los dos, pero Hermione le escuchó claramente, y entendía porque lo decía…

"_Si…"_ - optó por responder la pelicastaña.

"_No me gusta que estén allí…"_

"_Tú trabajas allí también…"_

"_Lo se…pero es que yo necesito estar allí, no me gusta separarme de ellos…"_

"_Lo se, yo también…"_

"_¿Y Ginny?" -_ interrogó Harry cambiando el tema abruptamente

"_Esta en Bulgaria aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad para entrenar con Viktor, tu sabes que ellos dos se llevan bien y además ambos aman lo mismo…"_

"_¿A ti?" _- inquirió el ojiverde divertido

"_Ja ja ja…gracioso…ambos aman el Quiddittch" _- dijo ella con una sonrisa suave.

"_¿Y has sabido algo de Draco y Ron?" -_ inquirió Harry cambiando un poco de tema.

"_Vuelven mañana, tuvieron que investigar mucho, tu sabes, el ministerio a veces se aprovecha de los buenos aurores"_

"_Si lo se…" -_ el ojiverde agachó la mirada, estaba temiendo que su amiga de un momento a otro sacaría aquel tema que a el aun le dolía tocar.

"_Además…" _- continuó ella – "_dijeron que pasaron al Mausoleo de Sirius y Remus a dejar flores"_

"_Ah…" -_ Y allí estaba…

"_¿Cuándo tendrás el valor para hacerlo tu mismo Harry?"_

"_No puedo…" -_ los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron de tristeza.

"_¿Cuándo iras a la tumba de Tom? Esta tan cerca, y a pesar de ello no quieres…"_

"_No tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo…no puedo ir así como así y aparecer frente a su tumba luego de 14 años de ausencia…"_

"_El te esta esperando…y si es necesario continuara esperando hasta que decidas ir a verlo…"_

"_Lo se, lo se…" -_ unas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse desde los ojos verdes…- "_le extraño tanto…no puedo entender que el ya no esta, le veo cada vez que veo a Merope y a Ian…"_

Suaves pasos se escucharon en el pasillo cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Harry…sin saberlo los dos adultos, detrás de la mencionada puerta ocultos en la penumbra estaban los mencionados mellizos, esperando escuchar algo de la conversación, pero tan solo habían llegado al final, una que otra palabra había sido significativa…¿Dark Lord? ¿Lord Voldemort? ¿La luz del mundo mágico? ¿Cicatrices? ¿Marcas? ¿Qué había sucedido en esos momentos? ¿Qué sucedió en el séptimo curso de su padre?

"_¿Merope?" _ – escuchó la voz de su mellizo

"_Escuche atentamente Ian…no entiendo mucho, pero quizás nos sirvan de pistas después…" -_ fue lo que ella le respondió en un susurro.

"_Entonces usaremos el giratiempo…"_

"_Por supuesto…"_

"_Entonces solo tenemos 2 días para lograr obtenerlo y maquinar un plan de cómo vamos a actuar"_

"_No te preocupes Ian, ya lo tengo pensado"_

"_Perfecto…" _- Ian le miró un segundo…- "_¿Y Nagini?" -_ inquirió recordando a la serpiente.

"_Ups, cierto, eso habíamos venido a buscar…"_

"_Mejor apurémonos, Cissy y Fausto nos están esperando…"_

Ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, olvidando por completo el hecho de que tenían que buscar a la serpiente, peor bueno eso era algo sin mayor relevancia, era tiempo de comenzar a indagar, para poder llevar a cabo su plan…

_______________________________________________________________

"_¿Habrán encontrado a Nagini?" -_ interrogó Fausto a su prima

"_Eso espero, esa serpiente es una reliquia de quien sabe que año" _– le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

"_Tu lo has dicho, pero no lo repitas, puedes herir los sentimientos de la serpiente" _– le recordó su primo, después de todo, la serpiente en cuestión era parte de la familia.

"_Esta bien…"_

"_Oye Fausto, ¿crees que esto resultara? Yo quiero descubrir la verdad, pero no será muy peligroso…" _– preguntó ella tras una pausa.

"_Si estamos juntos no creo que suceda algo malo…"_

La puerta del salón se abrió, entrando de este modo Merope e Ian…

"_Bueno encontraron a Nagini" _- interrogo Cissy

"_No, pero tenemos unas pistas sobre el pasado que nos servirán cuando viajemos…"_

"_Perfecto…" -_ dijo Cissy…- _"cuando llegue el momento nos cuentas"_

"_No hay problema"_

"_Ahora solo nos falta el giratiempo" _- dijo Merope mirando al joven de cabello castaño…

"_No te preocupes yo lo conseguiré…"_

_______________________________________________________________

Fausto había regresado con Hermione a su casa, pues su otra madre había avisado que regresaría esa noche…

Lo peculiar del hogar en cuestión del joven castaño, era el hecho de que en si la casa se encuentra dentro de los terrenos de su tío Harry, este había decidido que no quería que sus seres queridos estuvieran lejos de el, por ello en el enorme terreno que tenia, había construido las casas Malfoy y Weasley…así El castillo de Harry se encuentra como en el centro del gran terreno y las demás casas alrededor de este…

El hijo de Granger al momento de llegar lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a buscar el dichoso objeto que sus amigos le habían encomendado conseguir a toda costa…o sea, el giratiempo…

"_Querido ¿Necesitas algo?" -_ le preguntó su mamá al notar la insistencia con la cual buscaba algo…

"_No te preocupes mamá"_

"_Esta bien…yo tengo que ir a ver a Draco, vuelvo mas tarde, si llega tu madre le dices que espere, así cenamos los tres juntos"_

"_Esta bien…"_

Hermione se despidió depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo y se retiro de la casa dejando al joven en cuestión completamente solo y libre de buscar lo que quería…

_//Se que debe estar por aquí…estoy seguro que lo había visto en alguna parte//…-_ pensaba para sus adentros, Fausto abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus madres, el lugar esta completamente oscuro, saco su varita y la agito un poco, de ese modo se encendieron algunas velas…- _//Mierda, si me pillan aquí, me matan//_

Fausto abrió el closet, los cajones, cajas, estantes, todo a su paso sucumbió a sus curiosas manos… hasta que de repente se percato del hecho de que debajo de la cama no había buscado, y bueno, así lo hizo…debajo de la enorme y elegante cama de sus madres encontró una caja de madera, la cual parecía realmente muy vieja…la saco y sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo la abrió…dentro de esta encontró un sin numero de cosas, ingredientes encogidos de pociones, viejos libros de materia, una insignia de prefecto, plumas, tinta, fotografías viejas, eran sin lugar a dudas un sin numero de recuerdos allí guardados en esa caja…el joven oji azul introdujo su mano y saco una de las tantas fotografías que allí se encontraban…en esta salían sus madres Ginny y Hermione, sus tíos Harry y Ron y en un segundo plano su tío Draco…salían tan alegres, volteo la fotografía y vio la fecha, esta marcaba el inicio del séptimo año en Hogwarts, aquel fatídico año, del cual nada sabían…busco mas dentro de la caja y encontró precisamente lo que buscaba, el giratiempo de su mamá, junto a este una fotografía del tercer año de esta, salían la mencionada castaña, su tío Harry y un enorme perro negro…rebusco un poco mas dentro de la caja, habían tantas cosas, de repente encontró una que realmente le llamo la atención, al sacarlo pudo ver claramente que quienes estaban el la fotografía eran su tío Harry y a su lado sujetándole la cintura posesivamente un joven de unos 26 años, cabello negro y brillante ojos rojos, volteo la foto y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al leer lo que allí estaba escrito…

"Tom y Harry, séptimo curso"

_______________________________________________________________

"_¿Crees que esta bien lo que hacemos Merope?"_

"_Ian ahora vas a comenzar a desconfiar" -_ le reprochó su hermana.

"_No, no es eso, es solo que siento como si quisiéramos profanar algo sagrado que han estado protegiendo nuestros padres"_

"_Has estado leyendo muchas historias…" -_ la chica de cabello negro de encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama…mientras que su mellizo estaba sentado en un diván cercano…

"_No digas eso, es solo que siento que es así…"_

"_Mira Ian, nosotros estamos en todo nuestro derecho de conocer la verdad, estamos grandes…"_

"_Lo se…"_

"_Ahora me dirás que no quieres ir con nosotros" _- inquirió Merope con voz algo nerviosa.

"_¡No! Yo si quiero ir…es solo…que tengo miedo de lo que podamos descubrir…y si papá y tía Herm tienen razón y la verdad es demasiado dura…"_

"_Lo superaremos juntos entonces…"_

"_Esta bien…" -_ ella se levanto y se sentó junto a su hermano en el diván…

"_Estaremos bien, no te preocupes Ian…" -_ dijo ella con voz segura, calmando a su mellizo.

_______________________________________________________________

**[16-10-09]Nota de la autora: **Esto a sido lo mas tedioso que he hecho en mi vida, bueno…no en toda mi vida, pero si lo mas tedioso de la semana ¡Por Hades! Para la otra simplemente me preocupare de que todo quede perfectamente ordenado antes de subir un capitulo…

Ahora me retiro, debo continuar con el capitulo dos.

Besos

Orochi.


	2. Viaje al pasado, rutina interrumpida

**[17-10-09] Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! ¡Y aquí esta el capitulo dos! Por Hades que tedioso arreglar todo esto, pero después de ver lo bonito que quedo el capitulo uno no voy a detenerme, así que ahora me toca el capitulo 2, espero lo lean y les guste.

"_dialogo"_

_//pensamiento//_

Besos

Orochi

"**Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas"**

**Capitulo dos: "Viaje al pasado, rutina interrumpida"**

****14 años en el pasado. Hogwarts****

Era un día común y corriente en el colegio de magia y hechicería, el sol brillaba hermosamente afuera de los muros del castillo, las clases habían iniciado hace un mes atrás, y a pesar de ello, los pobre estudiantes de cursos superiores se encontraban con una neurosis galopante, este era el ultimo año para muchos, y realmente era hora para sacar excelentes calificaciones, y en compensación por ello, los maestros yéndose a los extremos enviaban un sin numero de deberes, los cuales los tenían a todos encerrados en las salas comunes, salones o biblioteca, sin poder disfrutar del sol o de lo bello del clima…

Y es en esas circunstancias que nos encontramos a nuestro querido protagonista…

Allí estaba Harry Potter encerrado en la biblioteca, muerto de calor, haciendo sus deberes de pociones, Hermione estaba cerca de el buscando unos libros, estaban haciendo un trabajo juntos…ella como siempre ya había terminado su parte, y ahora vigilaba que Harry terminara la suya, porque la bruja castaña quería ver el esfuerzo en su amigo de ojos verdes…así que allí estaban…

_-" Hermione, ya estoy aburrido, ¿podemos irnos ya?"_

_- "¿Cuánto has escrito del reporte que nos mando a hacer Snape?"_

_-"Mmmmm…" -_ comenzó a medir el largo del pergamino que tenia escrito, con su ahora pulcra y ordenada letra…- _"llevo 30 centímetros…"_

- "_Perfecto Harry, solo te faltan 10 y estará terminado…" -_ le sonrío la joven de ojos castaños…

_- "Es verdad…yo creo que mañana en la mañana lo termino…"_

- _"No se te olvide que debemos entregarlo dentro de dos días…"_

- _"Si no se me olvida…" -_ se detuvo un momento pensando en algo_…- "A todo esto como le estará yendo a Ron…" -_ interrogó Harry a su amiga

_- "Mira, nosotros tuvimos suerte y pudimos hacer el trabajo juntos, siendo ambos Gryffindor…Ron tubo que hacerlo con Malfoy…así que no me quiero ni imaginar como estará…"- _dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de desaprobación…

_- "Esta bien, entendí…" -_ le respondió él – _"…bueno nos vamos…" -_ dijo el joven ojiverde recogiendo todas sus cosas y guardándolas en su mochila…

_- "No, yo me quedare un poco mas, estoy buscando un libro que necesito para mis deberes de Runas antiguas, tu vete yo les alcanzo después en la sala común…" - l_e dijo ella haciendo un ademán con la mano, mientras que con la otra rebuscaba en un libro…

_- "Esta bien, nos vemos…"_

Harry salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, rumbo a la sala común, lo mejor era dejar las cosas allí, por lo menos agradecía el hecho de que era fin de semana, así después de haber terminado gran parte de sus deberes podía descansar tranquilamente, sin preocuparse de nada…

Despreocupado del mundo, pensando en lo lindo que seria dormir a la sombra de un árbol, dobló en una de las esquinas de uno de los pasillos y sin querer choco de lleno con alguien que venia en sentido contrario a él…la persona que choco con el pelinegro termino sentada en el suelo…El ojiverde bajo la mirada y le extendió la mano a la que parecía ser una chica de unos 14 años, ella desde el suelo le sonrío y tomo su mano…

_- "Gracias, no estaba mirando por donde iba, lo siento mucho…" -_ le dijo ella rompiendo el hielo, al ver que Harry estaba mirando fijamente su corbata, la cual indicaba claramente la casa a la cual pertenecía…

_- "No te preocupes, ¿estas bien cierto?…" -_ le interrogó él…

- _"Si, gracias por preocuparse…" -_ la chica comenzó a alejarse_…- "gracias de verdad…"_

- _"No hay de que…"-_ le dijo Harry, viendo como la joven se perdía en uno de los pasillos_…- //¿Fue mi imaginación o tenia los ojos bicolor?//_

La joven que había chocado con Harry, doblo en una esquina, encontrándose con su mellizo…

_-" Lo encontré…" -_ fue lo primero que salió de sus labios

Mientras no muy lejos de allí, de regreso a la biblioteca, Hermione se encontraba sumergida entre las infinitas estanterías y las montañas de textos, buscando el dichoso libro que necesitaba para poder terminar al fin su tarea y así poder descansar, estaba en eso cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas cerca de ella…

_- "Disculpa…" -_ Hermione sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro…

_- "¿Dime?…" -_ la castaña se volteo encontrándose con un joven de unos 14 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules_…- "¿En que puedo ayudarte?" -_ le interrogó amablemente la castaña, mientras le daba al chico una amplia sonrisa…

_- "La profesora me dijo que podía hablar contigo…ya que, bueno, eres prefecta…" – _dijo un poco entrecortadamente – _"necesito ayuda con un tema que me enviaron de tarea…"_- finalizó mirando a la chica.

_- "Es que ahora estoy un poco ocupada"_- dijo ella con cierta tristeza, después de todo le encantaba ayudar a las demás personas.

_- "Solo necesito saber que libro necesito y donde encontrarlo, nada mas…"_- dijo el, casi suplicándole con la mirada por un poco de ayuda.

_- "Esta bien…"_- se rindió finalmente con una sonrisa.

Hermione se acerco al escritorio en donde estaban sus cosas, lugar en el cual tenia un apila enrome de libros que se balanceaban peligrosamente y pergaminos repartidos por la superficie, ella se sentó y le indicó al joven que se sentara frente a ella…Este sacó de su bolso un papel con algo escrito y se lo extendió a Hermione, la cual lo recibió de inmediato…

- "_Bueno esto no será difícil, eso si, si deseas información al respecto de la poción Multijugos deberás pedir permiso a un maestro para poder entrar en la sección prohibida, allí es donde esta el libro que necesitas..." -_ Hermione se quedo mirando el papel que le había entregado el chico, notando algo interesante_…- "que curioso, tu letra se parece mucho a la mía…"_

_- "¿En serio lo cree?"_- inquirió el con un tono de curiosidad en la voz.

_- "Si, aunque es solo una coincidencia…"_

_- "Si…je je…Muchas gracias…solo necesitaba saber donde conseguir el libro…" -_ él se coloco de pie…

_- "De nada…" -_ el joven de cabello castaño se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la salida, justo en ese momento Hermione recordó algo_…- "¡Espera!" – _le detuvo con su llamada, el chico por suerte no estaba muy alejado, se volteo y miró a Hermione con curiosidad – _"no me has dicho tu nombre…"- _dijo la bruja.

_- "Soy Fausto"_

_- "Yo Hermione mucho gusto…"_

_- "El placer es todo mío…bueno, ahora me retiro…"-_ y así Fausto se alejo de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione con la sensación de algo raro en el ambiente…

La curiosa ironía de sentir al momento de conocer a alguien como si ya se hubieran visto alguna vez, pero tu subconsciente te dice que aquello es imposible…

Eso pensaba Harry mientras miraba el cielo a través de una de las ventanas de la sala común…

_- //¿Por qué esa chica?//…-_ meditaba una y otra vez, aquella chica con la cual había chocado hoy le parecía tan conocida, pero el sabia claramente que nunca la había visto antes, el sabia perfectamente que era una completa desconocida para él, y además era Slytherin…¿Qué mas raro podría ser?

El ojiverde se sentó en una de las butacas cerca de la chimenea, la cual en esos momentos estaba apagada, miraba atentamente la alfombra, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, cuando de repente alguien se sentó en la butaca de al lado…Harry miro de reojo de quien se trataba, y pudo notar que era un chico de unos catorce años, desde su punto de vista podía ver que tenia los ojos verdes…Harry le miraba con tanta atención, que el chico notándose observado volteo en dirección a él, este abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al comprobar que tenia los ojos bicolor…

_- // ¡¡Oh es el segundo que veo que tiene los ojos así!!//_

_- "¿Esta bien?…" -_ escucho que el chico de ojos bicolor le preguntaba, al notar que tenia los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y que no articulaba palabra alguna…

- "_Si…es solo que tus ojos, eres la segunda persona que veo que tiene unos ojos así…" -_ se detuvo a pensa un segundo…- _"¿No tendrás una hermana por allí?…" _- interrogó el ojiverde en tono divertido…

_- "De hecho, mi hermana melliza esta en Slytherin…"_

_- "Oh…yo lo decía en broma, no pense que fuera verdad"_

_- "Nos pasa siempre, no se preocupe…"_

_- "No me trates de usted, tutéame…yo soy Harry, Harry Potter…" -_ dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano al mas joven…

_- "Yo soy Ian mucho gusto…Harry…" -_ el joven de ojos bicolor estrecho la mano del chico de lentes…

- "_Siento como si te hubiera visto en algún parte…" -_ le dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos, como si no terminara de entender algo de suma importancia.

- _Jeje será porque viste a mi hermana, normalmente las personas que nos ven por separado tienden a quedar con esa sensación…_

_- "Aps…" -_ El ojiverde quedo pensativo…- _"¿Y como es eso de que están en casas tan diferentes?"_

_- "Bueno, es porque de hecho ambos somos bastante opuestos, además es algo así como heredado, nuestros padres estaban uno en Gryffindor y el otro en Slytherin…"_

_- "Ouch ¿Y como es que terminaron casados?"- _soltó Harry con cierto tono divertido, casi como si se imaginara ese panorama.

_- "Eso es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos nosotros"- _le respondió Ian con diversión en la voz.

_- "Jeje curioso…"_

Y así los días transcurrieron con una normalidad y una monotonía que tan solo dejaba en el aire una somnolencia que se veía claramente reflejada en los rostros de los estudiantes…y por supuesto el trío dorado no era la excepción…

Ron y Harry comían tranquilamente su desayuno, para sorpresa de Hermione, no parecían comer a la carrera, como normalmente lo hacían…realmente se notaba el aburrimiento en sus rostros…

_- "¿Ron?"-_ interrogo Harry a su amigo pelirrojo

_- "¿Qué?"_ – preguntó con un claro tono de fastidio en la voz.

_- "¿Entregaste tu trabajo de Pociones?"_

_- "Si…"_- Ron temía hacia donde iría la siguiente pregunta, y realmente no tenia ganas de responder nada respecto a ella…

_- "¿Y como les fue?"_

_- "Mmm…"- _Ron no dijo nada, tan solo terminó de comer su desayuno, se puso de pie y se fue…

- _"Ups…tocamos la fibra sensible…" -_ murmuró Harry

- _"¿Qué mas esperas? Tubo que hacer el trabajo con un Slytherin que le odia y que siempre encuentra la oportunidad para burlarse de el…"_

_- "Lo se Herm, lo se…"_

Harry y Hermione decidieron terminar con su desayuno para así alcanzar a Ron en su siguiente clase, que para colmo de males la compartían con los Slytherin… Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall…

Al llegar al mencionado salón se sentaron en los puestos que siempre ocupaban para así comenzar la clase…sin olvidar disculparse con Ron, lo mejor era hacer eso, su amigo se ponía sensible cuando se trataba de eso…

_______________________________________________________________

Una chica de unos 14 años, Slytherin de largo, liso y bello cabello rojo caminaba por los pasillos…las clases habían acabado por hoy, los estudiantes caminaban de un lado para otro, yendo de salón en salón y de casa en casa…entrando y saliendo, rumbo al comedor o los jardines…

Mientras que esta joven tan solo caminaba y miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien…así pasaron unos 20 minutos, cuando ya iba a rendirse por completo en su búsqueda, pudo divisar a lo lejos asomado en una de las altas torres de astronomía una mancha rubia…no podía equivocarse, reconocería ese cabello rubio en cualquier lugar…comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mencionada torre…cuando de repente se encontró frente a frente con un joven que venia en sentido contrario a ella…ambos se detuvieron y se miraron con cierta sorpresa…

_-"¿Ron Weasley?…"-_ interrogó la chica mirándole con atención…

_- "Si…" -_ le respondió a regañadientes al notar la insignia de Slytherin en su capa…

_- "Estoy sorprendida…es mas lindo de lo que pensé…" - _luego de decir eso continuo su camino rumbo a la torre de astronomía, dejando a Ron tan colorado como su cabello…

_- // ¿Una Slytherin me acaba de decir lindo? //_

Mientras la chica pelirroja anteriormente mencionada…subía las escaleras que le llevarían al salón de astronomía en lo alto de aquella torre, lugar en el cual había visto a aquel chico rubio, la coincidencia del destino le había hecho conocer a Ron Weasley justo antes de conocer s Draco Malfoy…

Abrió la puerta de aquel salón…encontrando asomado en la ventana al joven heredero Malfoy…ella se acerco sin emitir ni un solo sonido, pasando desapercibida…

_- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" -_ interrogó el rubio sin darse vuelta…

_- "¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?"_

_- "Sentí el ruido de la puerta…"- _le respondió como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo, la chica enarcó una ceja ante esto.

_- //Pero si la puerta no sonó//_

_- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - _repitió…

_- "Deseaba conocerle…"- _dijo ella finalmente

_- "¿Conocerme?" -_ Draco Malfoy se volteó encontrándose con un par de ojos tan grises como los suyos, lo cual le sorprendió a sobre manera…- _"¿Por qué?"_

_- "Eso es un secreto…" -_ dijo sonriendo de forma torcida…

_-"Me pareces conocida…"_

_- "Usted igual…" -_ ella le miro detenidamente…- "_vengo a decirle un secreto…"_

_- "¿Secreto?…"_

_- "Si…" -_ ella tomo aire antes de continuar…- "_aunque mas que un secreto es una advertencia…" -_ Malfoy levanto una ceja en duda_…- "este año su padre saldrá de Azkaban…pero eso no significara que su vida será larga, de hecho todo lo contrario…debe prepararse para grandes dolores y cambios que se acercan como una nube de tormenta…" -_ El rubio abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante tal importante revelación

_- "¿Qué tipo de cambios?"_

_- "Eso me lo tendrá que decir usted a mi…"_

Luego de decir esas palabras salió del salón y se perdió entre los innumerables pasillos…dejando a Draco Malfoy con un palmo de narices…

Mientras en un salón de los tantos que se encuentran en Hogwarts, cuatro estudiantes distintos a los demás estaban reunidos…eran aquello cuatro que habían roto las barreras del tiempo y habían cambiado su presente rodeado de secretos por un pasado que le rebelara verdades dolorosas…allí estaban…los dos mellizos Potter, Merope e Ian…la heredera Malfoy, Narcissa y el heredero Weasley, Fausto…los cuatro hijos de los que en este presente en el cual se encontraban ahora eran llamados el trío dorado…

_- "¿Qué han descubierto hasta ahora?" -_ interrogó Merope sentada sobre una de las mesas de aquel solitario salón…

_- "No mucho que digamos, pero mirando el lado positivo de las cosas, pudimos ver a nuestros padres…" -_ dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa en el rostro_…- "son tan diferentes, pero tan iguales…mi papa Ron no soporta a los Slytherin hubieran visto la cara de asco que puso cuando vio mi corbata…y mi padre Draco es tan distante…" - _sonrío mas ampliamente…

_- "Me alegro por ti Cissy…en mi caso yo pude conocer a mi mama…ella es tan linda, y buena…" – _comenzó a decir Fausto con ojos brillantes.

_- __"Cof, cof Gryffindor…" -_ carraspeó Merope…

_- "¡Oye!" -_ le reprochó él en broma, aparentando estar ofendido…

_- "Ja ja ja ja" –_ los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas ante esa broma…

_- "Nosotros pudimos ver ese lado cálido de nuestro papa…- murmuro Ian con cierta tristeza…"_

_- "Ese lado que casi no se ve ya…" -_ le continuó Merope ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos…

_- "¿Aun no saben nada de su otro padre?"_

_- "Nop…de hecho nuestro papa Harry no parece conocerle aun…" -_ dijo medio pensativa la chica de cabello negro_…- "pero bueno, cambiando el tema… ¿qué es lo que descubrieron?" -_ todos se acercaron mas los unos a los otros…

_- "Bueno, comienzo yo…" -_ dijo Fausto_…- "Hace 16 años atrás un gran, poderoso y malvado mago quiso tomar el control del mundo mágico, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo, un día quiso destruir a una familia completa…ustedes saben Padre, Madre e hijo…al parecer destruyó a los dos primero con un solo conjuro…- _se detuvo meditando sus siguientes palabras antes de continuar – _"pero al intentar matar al bebe, que por si acaso solo tenia un año…algo salió mal, y todo el mundo después de ese día le dio por muerto, mientras que el bebe en cuestión se volvió famoso…el mundo mágico pensó que aquel malvado mago había encontrado la horma de su zapato y esta le había al fin destruido…"_

_- "Mmmmmm…yo supe después…" -_ dijo ahora Narcissa_…- "que durante los siguientes 10 años aquel niño que fue llamado…`el niño que vivió´"-_ dijo haciendo el movimiento de comillas con las manos…- "_estuvo viviendo con unos parientes, y de el nada mas se supo, hasta que entro a Hogwarts…una serie de eventos desafortunados comenzaron a suceder alrededor de este chico…y para cuando el cursaba cuarto año…aquel oscuro mago que se pensó muerto volvió…recuperando su cuerpo y gran parte del poder que tubo en el pasado…"_

_- "¿Cómo se llamaba ese mago oscuro?" -_ interrogó Ian

_- "Ese mago oscuro actualmente esta vivo y todo el mundo mágico, teme que pueda hacer algún movimiento para tomar el control de todo, como quiso hacer en el pasado… y su nombre…nadie se atreve a pronunciarlo…el dicen `aquel que no debe ser nombrado´ o en su efecto `El señor de las Tinieblas´…"_

_- "Auch… ¿Y es muy malo?" -_ inquirió Merope mirando a Fausto y a Cissy

_- "Demasiado malvado…es el mago más temido y poderoso que ha existido sobre la tierra…o por lo menos eso dicen…" -_ dijo la pelirroja

_- "Sip…muy malo, todos tiemblan con solo pronunciar su nombre, si es que se atreven a hacerlo…mas sobre él no se nada…" -_ dijo Fausto…

_- "También se dice que aquel que sobrevivió aquella noche…"el niño que vivió" ha sido la única persona que ha sobrevivo ante el Señor de las tinieblas, por esa razón y por otras que desconozco, el que no debe ser nombrado, quiere destruirle a toda costa…y es por ello también, que el mundo mágico considera que este chico es él único que le puede hacer frente al Señor de las tinieblas…" -_ continuó Cissy con voz seria.

_- "Pues, si pudo vencerlo y casi matarlo teniendo solo un año…todos creen que ahora si lo enfrenta le matara…la sociedad mágica considera a este chico la esperanza del mundo mágico… el único que les podrá salvar…" -_ dijo Fausto

_- "Pobre de él…tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros…" -_ dijo Ian acercándose a una ventana, mirando los jardines…

_- "Y lo peor de todo es que él no pidió nada de esto…" -_ murmuró Cissy agachando la cabeza, en señal de que todo esto le provocaba cierta pena…¿Como podía alguien tener tan triste destino?…

Merope se colocó en pose pensativa y cruzó las piernas mientras miraba un punto cualquiera de la pared del salón en el que estaban reunidos los cuatro chicos en cuestión…

- _"`Y el niño que vivió´ ¿Qué paso con él?…" –_ Preguntó la chica por fin…

_- "Esta vivo, y actualmente cursa séptimo año… ha pasado por un sin numero de cosas terribles…" - _le respondió Fausto…

- "_Me imagino…con el Señor de las tinieblas detrás de él eso serie mas que obvio…" -_ murmuro el pelinegro

_- "Años de una fama que él parece no desear, la perdida de seres queridos, muertes que pesan sobre sus hombros…un sin numero de intentos de asesinato de parte del Señor de las tinieblas y de sus secuaces los que son llamados…mortifagos …" - _continuó Cissy logrando la atención de todos, con la ultima palabra que dijo…

_- "¿Mortifagos?…" -_ interrogó Ian con curiosidad, mirando a la pelirroja en busca de una respuesta.

_- "Si…son el nombre que reciben aquellos magos oscuros que están en las filas de aquel que no debe ser nombrado…por lo que descubrí, estos reciben una marca de parte de él que les encadena inevitablemente a sus ordenes…"_

_- "Ah…¿O sea que aunque quieras escapar de él…" -_ decía Ian

_- "No pueden…la traición al señor de las tinieblas se paga con la muerte…" -_ dijo la pelirroja con voz sombría…

_- "Realmente es malvado…con razón el mundo mágico temía su regreso, y teme actualmente que logre el poder…" -_ continuó Ian…

_- "Entiendo… ¿Y descubrieron quien es ese chico?…" -_ dijo Merope…Fausto y Cissy intercambiaron unas miradas antes de mirar a los mellizos con un sentimiento indescifrable brillando en sus ojos…

_- "Si…sabemos quien es…cuando lo supimos no lo podíamos creer…y de hecho aun nos cuesta creerlo…" - _dijo Fausto…

_- "Es…"-_ suspiró intentando atrasar lo inevitable_…- "…Harry Potter…" -_ dijo Cissy de una sola vez para sorpresa de todos…

Luego de esas palabras el silencio lleno aquel salón…nadie dijo nada…parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos… ¿Harry Potter? ¿El niño que vivió? ¿La salvación de todo el mundo mágico?…¿Cómo no lo supieron antes?…su papa nunca les permitió ver el diario El Profeta, nunca les dejo indagan en el pasado…nunca les permitió saber que había sido de el años atrás…y ahora una pieza mas que importante del rompecabezas que era el pasado de su papa, acababa de aparecer…por eso tantos secretos, por eso tantos cuidados y precauciones…por eso esas miradas en el colegio, por eso esos murmullos cada vez que pasaban por algún lugar…por eso les apuntaban y murmuraban a sus espaldas…por eso la gente les veía de forma diferente…ellos eran los hijos de Harry Potter…del "famoso" Harry Potter…

_- "No…No lo puedo creer…" -_ murmuró Ian con los ojos abierto de la impresión y tapándose la boca con las manos…

_- "Tanto dolor…tanta soledad…¿cómo puede sonreír así?" -_ murmuraba Merope para si misma mientras recordaba la forma de actuar de su joven Papa…le habia visto tan normal, tan simple, feliz_…- "¿Cómo puede ser él protagonista de aquello que ustedes nos han contado?…" -_ dijo estupefacta mirando a Cissy y a Fausto…

_- "Lo sentimos de verdad…pero todo eso que les hemos contado, lo que hemos descubierto, es cierto…todos los estudiantes lo saben y lo pregonan…" -_ dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la pelinegra_…- "es verdad…"_

_- "Tía Hermione tenia razón…la verdad nos dolerá saberla…" -_ dijo Ian recordando lo que les había dicho la bruja…

_- "Tu lo has dicho Hermanito…pero esto es solo el principio…quiero saberlo todo…" -_ dijo Merope con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa…- _"aunque duela…pero quiero saberlo todo…si hemos llegado hasta aquí no podemos arrepentirnos ahora…" -_ miró a todos los presentes…- _"¿Están conmigo?"_

Todos le miraron pensando en la respuesta que darían…Ian suspiro para luego mirar a su hermana…Cissy miro a su primo Fausto y ambos sonrieron, para luego mirar a la chica Potter

_- "Por supuesto que estamos contigo Merope…"-_ dijo Cissy hablando por los tres mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y le tomaba fuertemente de la mano, como dándole con ese simple gesto la seguridad de que estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara…

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que muy pronto su deseo de saber la verdad se vería saciado…pero no de la manera que ellos esperan…de hecho será de tal manera que al fin se darán cuenta de las verdaderas razones detrás de los años de secreto que se esmeraron sus padre en guardar…años de intrigas y misterios que en un instante se responderán…todo causado por una persona, por los actos de esta única persona…

De ahora en adelante todo por ellos, y para muchas personas mas cambiara de forma tan abrupta…que el solo hecho de intentar olvidar, dolería…

Nadie podría haber previsto lo que a continuación sucedería, si tan solo hubieran sabido, si tan solo hubieran estado preparados… ¿Podrían haber cambiado algo? ¿Podría haber sido diferente?…eso nunca se sabría…

Harry dormía tranquilamente en los dormitorios de los alumnos de séptimo año en la torre de Gryffindor…nada perturbaba su sueño…hasta que de repente su cicatriz comenzó a arder…no como había hecho veces anteriores…no…esta vez ardía de tal manera, que la sentía quemar…era un dolor indescriptible…este fue el que le despertó…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya se podían escuchar los gritos…el ruido…se sobresalto…algo sucedía… ¿Por qué el ruido? ¿Porque los gritos?…

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero a las vez de reír con toda su alma… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?…

Miro en todas direcciones, los demás chicos también se habían despertado por el ruido, pero continuaban somnolientos, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo que Harry…

Pero en el momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro por ella Hermione, vestida con pantalones negros, una polera de color rojo y su capa sobre esta, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal…llevaba su varita firmemente sujeta en su mano…podía verse el miedo reflejado en sus ojos…

_- "¡¡VÍSTANSE, TOMEN SU VARITA Y ESCAPEN!!…" –_ Gritó la bruja con el miedo en cada una de sus palabras…todos le miraron, pero hicieron de inmediato lo que ella dijo, sin reprochar nada…

_- "¿Qué sucede Herm?…" -_ interrogó Ron aun bastante dormido…

_- "¡¡¡Debemos escapar!!!" -_ exclamó desesperada acercándose a la ventana y cerrando la cortina de golpe…

"_¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!" -_ le gritó Harry a medio vestir, sin entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

"_¡¡¡EL LORD ATACA EL COLEGIO!!! ¡¡¡VIENE POR TI HARRY!!!"_

Y esas…fueron las palabras definitivas…

**[18-10-09] Nota de la autora: **Bueno, aquí esta listo el capitulo dos ^ ^. No se porque me demore tanto con el capitulo uno, este me tomó menos tiempo, peor bueno.

No tengo nada más que decir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Besos.

Orochi.


	3. Inocencia robada y ríos de sangre

**[26-10-2009]Nota de la autora: **Aquí estoy yo otra vez, corrigiendo con mucho cariño todo esto. Acabo de pasar por "Ángel de alas oscuras" y he tomado la decisión de pasar a corregirlo también, mi idea es que cuando termine de corregir ambos fic, subiré capítulos nuevos jejejej

Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro, por si acaso

**¡Advertencia!** Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes...Asi que ¡¡¡¡Están avisados!!!!

"_dialogo"_

_//pensamiento//_

Besos

Orochi

"**Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas"**

**Capitulo tres: "Inocencia robada y ríos de sangre"**

El reloj marcaba la medianoche exacta cuando Harry pudo al fin verlo, la oscuridad era densa, impenetrable… sumado a esto, el ruido no cesaba, las explosiones, los gritos, podía escuchar eso y mucho mas, ya sea dentro y fuera de su cabeza…cerro un momento los ojos, asimilando lo que le acababa de rebelar su amiga…¿Qué el Lord atacaba el colegio?…¿Ahora?…¿Cómo era eso posible?…¿acaso estaba soñando?…o era esto una pesadilla…cerro un momento los ojos, la cicatriz le ardía demasiado…

_- "Esto no puede estar pasando…"-_ fue lo primero que murmuro mientras se vestía a gran velocidad, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar los gritos y el dolor en su frente…

En ningún momento, mientras se vestía, Hermione le permitió asomarse por la ventana, no quería que viera el estado de la batalla…pues ella estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que sucedía afuera del castillo, lo ultimo que necesitaban era que Harry tuviera uno de esos ataques heroicos e intentara entrar en batalla, lo cual tan solo seria suicida…la castaña había podido ver claramente que las fuerzas del Señor de las Tinieblas estaban por sobre la de todos los profesores…¿Qué podría hacer Harry contra él si los mismo profesores no podían hacer nada?…O sea, ella sabia bien que el ojiverde había aumentado su magia, su poder, su técnica, era un excelente mago, ella misma lo había comprobado… poderoso para uno de su edad, pero ¿Contra el Lord? No duraría nada…ni siquiera su suerte le ayudaría esta vez…

El Lord atacaba con todas sus tropas sin tener misericordia por nadie, y lo peor de todo es que solo los mortifagos habían empezado atacar, el Lord aun no levantaba su varita, el solo hecho de pensar en el poder destructivo que este podría tener, hizo estremecer a la castaña de miedo…

_- "Vamos Harry, Ron debemos apurarnos, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes…"-_ les dijo la pelicastaña siempre atenta a lo que sea que se escuchara fuera de las puertas de la habitación…estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta…

_- "Hermione esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño…" -_ le dijo Ron, aun sin poder creer todo lo que sucedía…sin quererlo concordando a la perfección con lo que pensaba Harry en ese momento…

_- "Esto no es un sueño Ron, es una pesadilla…" -_ Dijo Harry esquivando a su amiga y llegando a la ventana mas cercana…al momento de ver hacia fuera, deseo nunca haberlo hecho…era…era…no había palabras para describir lo que veían sus verdes ojos…quizás la palabra desesperanzador era la que buscaba para describir lo que tenia frente a su mirada…

En medio de los jardines del castillo había aparecido una enorme puerta, que mas que eso parecía un portal, y de hecho quizás era uno… de esta salían los mortifagos uno detrás de otro como una negra e interminable nube de tormenta, de esta puerta emanaba magia la cual permitía a los mortifagos ver el camino que debían seguir, los cuerpos a los cuales debían apuntar… aparte de ello el campo de batalla se iluminaba a causa de los conjuros que iban y venían…desde la torre en donde se encontraban los chicos Gryffindor tan solo se podía apreciar una gran mancha negra que se acercaba amenazadoramente a las puertas principales del castillo, dejando a su paso un camino de cuerpos sin vida…y ríos de sangre…

_- "Hora de irnos…" -_ Dijo Hermione sujetando a Ron y a Harry, sacándolos de allí…ya no había más tiempo que perder…

Todo era confuso al momento de salir de la torre Gryffindor…

Harry continuaba escuchando esos incesantes gritos, podía ver a innumerables estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de un refugio, uno que sin lugar a dudas ya no existía dentro de ese colegio…

Sin demora comenzaron a bajar las interminables escaleras, debían salir lo mas rápido posible del castillo, quizás, solo quizás, si lograban llegar al bosque prohibido tendrían alguna esperanza, o por lo menos eso les había dicho Hermione a Harry y a Ron mientras les sujetaba fuertemente la mano a cada uno…Podía verse en sus ojos castaños el miedo en estado puro…

En uno de los tantos pisos se detuvieron comprobando que todo era un caos…miraron en todas direcciones buscando las escaleras…tuvieron que esquivar escombros que habían caído al piso a causa de los conjuros de afuera, los cuales cada vez se oían mas cercanos…estos escombros habían acabado con la vida de varios estudiantes, los cuales en su afán por buscar una escapatoria a este inminente infierno, habían conocido la muerte mucho mas temprano, sin necesidad de tener un encuentro con los mortifagos…

Un enorme agujero en la pared dejaba entrar la fría brisa nocturna…encontraron las escaleras…fue allí que…

_- "¡¡Ginny!" !-_ exclamó Ron al ver a su hermana pequeña junto al cadáver de Neville, mientras se sujetaba el brazo el cual presentaba una herida poco profunda, la cual parecía aun sangrar…

_- "¡¡Oh Por Dios Ron eres tu!! Pensé…pensé que estabas muerto…" -_ le abrazó, aun a costa de su adolorido brazo…al separarse vio a Hermione y Harry_…- "lograste avisarles…" -_ le dijo a la castaña aliviada de encontrar a todos ellos con vida_…- "es un caos…" -_ murmuró mas para si que para todos…

_- "Si…" -_ se escuchó la suave voz de Hermione_…- "Vamos, debemos irnos…" -_ dijo decidida, sujetando a Ginny del brazo sano y tirándola para que les siguiera escaleras abajo…

_- "Pero los heridos, la gente…" -_ decía la pelirroja apuntando al sin numero de estudiantes que estaban con heridas en el cuerpo, desorientados, perdidos, o peor aun…desesperados…

_- "No podemos quedarnos, no podemos…" -_ le dijo Harry clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de la pelirroja…esta agacho la mirada y les siguió…

En situaciones como esta, debían dejar su lado Gryffindor de lado, ¿De que les servia ser valientes?… ¿De que les servia arriesgar sus vidas siendo tan jóvenes?…si lograban escapar podrían prepararse mejor y entablar una batalla decente, pues en las condiciones en las que se encontraban ahora tan solo darían un combate triste y patético…

Continuaron su descenso, sin mirar a atrás…

El pánico se podía sentir en cada pasillo, en cada pared, en cada lugar por donde pasaban… ya nada podía detener lo que en esos momentos sucedía en aquel lugar, nadie nunca lo hubiera esperado, nadie había estado preparado para algo como esto…

Los ahora cuatro Gryffindor corrían por los pasillos, esquivando escombros, y esquivando por sobre todas las cosas a las personas que pudieran encontrarse…No podían darse el lujo de ser vistos…

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, se detuvieron… Hermione se asomó por una ventana…y lo que vio le congeló toda la sangre…mortifagos, un millar de ellos salían de entre los negros árboles del bosque prohibido, no podían ir para allá, seria un suicidio…tenían que pensar en algo rápido para salir de allí de inmediato…

_- "Tendremos que ir al pasadizo que lleva a Hogmeade…" -_ dijo ella mirando a los otros tres…

_- "Esta bien, pero tendremos que bajar un piso mas…" -_ le respondió Harry_…-" y no podemos permitir que nadie nos vea, no nos podemos arriesgar…"_

_- "Entonces vamos…"_

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al primer piso sin ser vistos…cuando llegaron a allí no quisieron siquiera asomarse para ver como iban las cosas en la entrada, ya podían hacerse la idea de ello…con el simple sonido, los gritos de auxilio…intentaron no imaginarse eso…

Continuaron su camino sin detenerse… doblaron en uno de los tantos pasillos, fue allí que de repente escucharon unos llamados de auxilio en un salón cercano…los cuatro intercambiaron miradas…

_- "No podemos detenernos…" -_ murmuró Hermione cerrando los ojos, casi adivinando que es lo que estaban pensando los otros…

Los llamados sin previo aviso cesaron, escucharon pasos, luego lentamente comenzó a abrirse la puerta…

_- "No puedes salir así, te mataran…"-_ se pudo escuchar una voz que arrastraba las palabras, una voz que los cuatro jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato…

_- "¡Malfoy!" -_ dijo Harry, llamando la atención de las dos personas que salían del salón en ese preciso momento…

_- "Profesor Snape…" -_ murmuró Ginny…

Allí estaban Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy, ambos tenían ciertas heridas en el cuerpo, en él mas joven sus heridas parecían solo unos rasguños comparados a las que presentaba el profesor…se veía bastante mal…de hecho Snape estaba siendo ayudado por el rubio, parecía que le costaba bastante trabajo estar de pie, o por lo menos eso pudieron notar los cuatro Gryffindor presentes…

Todos se miraron entre si, como analizando la situación en la cual se encontraban en esos momentos…

El Profesor de Pociones pareció pensar en algo durante unos segundos de silencio, para luego soltarse del agarre del rubio…este le miro interrogante, con cierto miedo reflejado por primera vez en sus ojos plateados...

_- "Por favor llévense a Draco…se que ustedes conocen una salida…llévenselo por favor, no creo poder sobrevivir…"_

_- "No diga eso…" -_ murmuró el joven Malfoy…la tristeza se pudo notar en su mirada y en su voz…

_- "Llévenselo por favor, es el único favor que les pido…" -_ dijo el profesor para luego poner su mejor pose orgullosa y salir rumbo a la entrada con la varita en alto…Draco lo vio alejarse con una inmensas ganas de llorar…

_- "Vamos Malfoy…" -_ dijo Harry…notando el rostro impresionado del rubio_…- "cumpliremos lo que él nos pidió, así que vamos…"_

_- "Gracias…" -_ dijo Draco para sorpresa de todos…

Que irónica era la vida, y por supuesto, que irónicos eran los giros que daba el destino, Qué mejor que poner al mundo en peligro para que las personas se den cuenta que en situaciones como estas lo mejor es mantenerse juntos…los cuatro chicos Gryffindor por primera vez cayeron en la cuenta de que años de rivalidad podían acabar en segundos en una situación como esta…

Ahora los cinco chicos emprendían su camino a la que seria sin lugar a dudas su única forma de escape… su única ultima esperanza de libertad…

Corrían rumbo a aquel lugar, a aquella salida escondida que les llevaría al pueblo de Hogmeade… cuando de repente sintieron un gran grito al unísono, luego una luz que no les permitió ver por unos segundos, seguido de un gran estruendo, para luego simplemente acabar en un sepulcral silencio…

¿Qué había sucedido?

Harry y todos lo que le acompañaban se quedaron petrificados…

¿Habían escuchado bien?…

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

El Lord atacaba aquel milenario castillo a diestra y siniestra acompañado de todo su ejercito mortifago, había sido inevitable, el castillo en cuestión de minutos había perdido gran parte de su infraestructura, el oscuro cielo de aquella noche era testigo de todo eso…muchos ya habían caído sin vida ante los conjuros de los sombríos enviados del Lord, los cuales avanzaban y avanzaban como la peste sin poder ser detenidos por nadie…

Heridos iban y venían, los profesores no podían hacer nada, luchaban con todo lo que sus fuerzas les permitían, pero estaban en desventaja, ya sea en poder o en numero, los del bando oscuro eran muchos mas y mucho mas poderosos también, sin olvidar que el profesorado tenia el deber de proteger a sus alumnos…tenían muchas mas vidas inocentes que proteger…vidas que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos estaban perdiendo irremediablemente…

Ante las miradas horrorizadas de los profesores y de los estudiantes que aun estaban con vida, vieron que los ataques de los mortifagos se detenían, al momento que una silueta envuelta en una capa negra se ponía al frente de las filas…sin lugar a dudas, ese individuo no era otro que el Señor de las tinieblas…

Los ataques de detuvieron, el Lord tan solo pudo sonreír internamente al contemplar lo que tenia frente a si…

…Un sin numero de viejos profesores que no durarían mucho mas en batalla, un sin numero de estudiantes que intentaban inútilmente salvar sus vidas, ayudando a los primeros, pero que indudablemente tan solo desperdiciarían su corta existencia, pero por sobre todo lo anterior mencionado, contemplo lo que era Hogwarts ahora…recordó tiempos antiguos, recordó lo que había sido ese colegio para él, solo pudo reír ante esto…al fin tenia todo lo que quería frente a si…ahora solo le quedaba tomarlo…

_- "Mis queridos Mortifagos, al fin el día a llegado…" -_ dijo para que todos los que estaban allí escucharan_…- "la batalla a terminado, los que están frente a ustedes tan solo son cadáveres que tendrán que recoger dentro de poco…" -_ dijo con voz metálica y profunda, manteniendo su rostro oculto tras una mascara blanca_…- "Solo queda tomar lo que nos corresponde por nuestros logros…" -_ se escucho las risas macabras de los mortifagos a su espalda, los del bando de la luz no hicieron otra cosa que temblar ante esas palabras, sus destinos estaban sellados, ya no había vuelta atrás_…- "¡¡Tomen lo que vine a buscar y pongan fin a este patético espectáculo!!" - _exclamó a sus mortifagos…

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que nadie pudo percibir…un sin numero de varitas se levantaron al unísono a espaldas del Lord y apuntaron a los del bando de la luz, los cuales no pudieron siquiera ver lo que les sucedió…miles de voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo, diciendo las mismas dos palabras…

_- "Avada Kedabra…"_

Luego de eso, todo se volvió silencio…

_- "Oh Por todos los dioses ¿Qué vamos a hacer?…" -_ exclamó Merope mirando fijamente lo que sucedía afuera del castillo…

_- "Debemos escapar…"-_ dijo Cissy intercambiando mirada con los otros chicos que le acompañaban…

_- "Si, eso es lo mejor…"_

Los cuatro chicos del futuro habían estado conversando tranquilamente en aquel salón cuando de repente, después de que se había rebelado al fin la identidad del "niño que vivió"…Merope se había acercado a la ventana para poder despejar su mente, cuando vio aquella puerta/portal aparecida de la nada, de la cual comenzaron a salir un sin numero de magos vestidos de negro, había llamado a sus amigos…y Cissy de inmediato había dicho que aquellos eran enviados del Lord…Mortifagos…

Estaban discutiendo lo que iban a hacer, cuando sucedió aquel terrible acontecimiento, por un segundo todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que alguien estaba hablando, luego el movimiento masivo de varitas, las miles de voces alzadas al unísono pronunciando las mismas palabras, el resplandor verde, y luego tan solo el silencio, habían presenciado por primera vez un asesinato masivo, llevado a cabo en cuestión se segundos…

Ian apretó firmemente el relicario que llevaba pendiendo de su cuello, para luego mirar a su hermana con los ojos llenos de terror…sintió que la mano de Fausto apretaba la suya, intentando darle seguridad…una que realmente habia perdido segundos atrás al ver lo sucedido en los jardines del colegio…

_- "Vámonos…"-_ dijo Cissy y todos salieron del salón…

Y como al destino realmente le gustaba jugar con las vidas de las personas…en el preciso instante que salían de aquel salón se encontraron frente a frente con Harry y compañía, los cuales se habían quedado petrificados ante lo que habían escuchado hace tan solo unos segundos atrás…todos intercambiaron unas miradas…de inmediato reconocieron en esos cuatro chicos de 14 años, los jóvenes que habían conocido hace poco…nadie cabía en su sorpresa…

Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el silencio les envolvió, solo podían escuchar sus propias respiraciones aceleradas…

Luego sucedió algo que nadie pudo prever…el ruido volvió escucharse, como si no lo hubieran escuchado en años…lo primero que pudieron oír…fue gritos, gritos de pánico…volvía a repetirse el caos…sin siquiera pensarlo mas, todos comenzaron a correr, sin quererlo siguiendo el mismo camino…

Corrían, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás, tan solo corrían para salvar sus vidas, dejando atrás todo, su pasado, sus vivencias en aquel bellos colegio, aquellos lindos momentos juntos, después de esto, nada volvería a ser como antes…

En su huida comenzó a suceder lo que ellos mas temían, los mortifagos les habían visto y ahora les seguían de cerca…tan de cerca que podían escuchar sus pasos pisándoles los talones…la desesperanza comenzó a verse en los ojos de todos…

_- "No lo lograremos…" -_ dijo Hermione mirando al joven que corría junto a ella, era aquel que le habia consultado sobre el libro en la biblioteca…pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos celestes…

Y para empeorar su suerte, aumentando de este modo sus desgracias, luego de decir esas palabras al doblar en una esquina…se encontraron frente a frente con unos veinte mortifagos, liderados por un individuo encapuchado, el cual emanaba una cantidad de magia sin precedente, todos temblaron, todos pudieron reconocer de quien se trataba...ahora ya no habia escape, era hora de perder toda esperanza…pues sin duda alguna aquel que estaba frente a ellos no era otro que…

_- "Lord Voldemort…" -_ murmuró Harry colocándose frente a sus amigos, en un gesto de protección…escucho claramente la risa fría del Lord…

Aquel gesto de protección rápidamente no sirvió de nada, todos aquellos mortifagos que les habían estado siguiendo, por fin les habían alcanzado…ahora no habia escape, estaban rodeados por completo… Fausto se acerco a Hermione y se abrazó a ella, buscando en el joven cuerpo de la que seria su mama algo de seguridad, la castaña tan solo le apretó contra si, devolviéndole el gesto…

Merope e Ian se tomaron de la mano dándose seguridad mutuamente, sin despegar la vista de la espalda de su futuro papa Harry… Cissy sujeto la mano de Ron y la de Draco…

…Todo habia acabado…

_- "Joven Potter…" -_ dijo el Señor de las Tinieblas a modo de saludo…de inmediato la varita de Harry estaba levantada, apuntando al Lord_…- "Por favor tu y yo sabemos que paso la ultima vez que me apuntaste con ella…y esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte…" -_ luego de esas palabras se pudo escuchar claramente la risa de los mortifagos presentes…

_- "Esta vez no soy un niño de 14 años…" -_ le dijo con voz desafiante, sacando todo su lado Gryffindor…

_- "Eres tan solo uno de 17…" -_ le respondió_…- "y eso no hace mucha diferencia…" -_ dijo el Lord con un claro tono de burla en la voz…

_- "Esta vez te destruiré…" -_ murmuró el joven ojiverde desafiante…

_- "No creo que lo hagas mi querido joven…" -_ El Lord se acerco al grupo de jóvenes frente a él…los observo atentamente a cada uno de ellos…como si los estuviera analizando _– "esta vez gano yo…"_

_- "¿Qué?" -_ interrogó Harry mas para si que para todos, sin despegar la vista del Señor de las Tinieblas…

_- "Los llevamos a todos…" -_ fue simplemente lo que dijo Lord Voldemort dando la espalda a los jóvenes y comenzando a alejarse, perdiéndose entre las sombras…Harry abrió sus ojos verdes en sorpresa, al igual que todos los presentes al escuchar esas palabras…

_- "No…" -_ fue lo último que murmuro el joven chico dorado…

Las varitas de los mortifagos se levantaron, y luego de un brillo rojizo, los nueve chicos estaban completamente inconscientes en el suelo…

Ellos creyeron estar viviendo lo peor…pero…

Nadie los podría haber preparado para lo que vivirían después de esto…

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

El lugar era un antiguo salón del trono, deteriorado, sombrío, triste, preservado por la oscuridad a través de innumerables años, años de abandono, de soledad…

Ubicado en este ultimo, en aquel trono oculto por las sombras, estaba el Señor de las Tinieblas, imperturbable, sereno, maligno…la mascara ya no cubría su rostro, rebelando de esta manera la verdad que nadie mas conocía, verdad que solo compartía con la oscuridad…luego de un sin numero de asesinatos, de conjuros y pociones habia logrado cambiar su apariencia, aquella apariencia serpentina…ahora lucia diferente, fuerte, joven…no mas de 26 años podía notarse en su nuevo rostro…su piel era blanca, tan blanca como el marfil, su cabello, el cual habia sido castaño en su juventud, ahora era negro como la profunda y oscura noche en la cual siempre se sumergía…y sus ojos…sus despiadados y fríos ojos, aquellos carentes de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el odio…eran de un macabro color rojo…como la sangre que habia hecho derramar incontables veces, durante toda su vida, durante la noche que acababa de pasar…

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujo en sus ahora jóvenes rasgos, que a pesar de mostrar aquella belleza juvenil, esta no podía ocultar, lo que indudablemente algunos de sus rasgos, en especial en sus ojos mostraban…una sabiduría que solo los años podían dar…acarició con una de sus blancas manos la cabeza negra de su fiel serpiente Nagini…

Recordaba la noche anterior, con una mano debajo de su mentón, sonriendo con soberbia… todo habia salido como el habia planeado, la entrada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el ataque, las muertes, Potter…sonrío mas ampliamente al acariciar con sus pensamientos ese nombre…el patético Potter…él y su intento de proteger a los suyos…aquel desesperado desafío, que sin lugar a dudas habia sido completamente inútil…y por ultimo el secuestro…ahora tenia en su poder a aquel que el mundo consideraba la ultima esperanza, el ultimo consuelo…

Una risa metálica y sombría inundo aquel enorme salón…la risa del Lord, carente de todo sentimiento, carente de todo calor humano…fría…lúgubre…macabra…

Ahora tenia a Potter a su completa merced…bueno por lo menos no aun…el joven era demasiado impetuoso y orgulloso como para arrodillarse ante él por su propia voluntad…pero que mejor que romper esa voluntad en mil pedazos, para así demostrarle al mundo que aquel que tenían en un pedestal como el héroe del mundo mágico, no era mas que un mocoso patético que tan solo habia tenido suerte en encuentros anteriores…con un poder que no alcanzaba ni a los talones del Lord…

El mundo mágico y todos los seguidores del bando de la luz habían sido completamente ingenuos al creer que un niño como ese podría vencerle a él…a Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso y temido…

Acabaría con la vida de aquel patético niño que habia sido una piedra en el zapato durante mucho tiempo, para que el mundo viera la verdad…

Pero no ahora, le dejaría vivir un poco mas…primero rompería cada fibra de voluntad dentro de su ser, torturaría hasta limites insospechados su mente y su cuerpo…llevaría su cordura hasta los limites de la locura…se encargaría de acabar con cada pedazo de esperanza que quedara guardado en su corazón… hasta llegar al punto en el cual él mismísimo Potter suplique por la muerte…

_- "Nadie nunca mas desafiara mi poder, y mucho menos, nadie nunca lo pondrá en duda…jamás…" -_ murmuró para si, mientras se ponía de pie…

Sus pasos al igual que todos sus movimientos, eran pausados, tranquilos, meticulosos, semejantes a los de una serpiente, conocedora del poder y el temor que ejerce sobre sus víctimas…cada paso parecía estar calculado…se coloco su mascara blanca, lo mejor era mantener la sorpresa hasta el final…comenzó a bajas unas escaleras negras, de dirigía a unas mazmorras…no…mas a bajo…unos calabozos…

Se encontró frente a frente con unas enormes puertas, vigiladas por dos mortifagos de aspecto atemorizaste…ante la presencia de su señor, hicieron una reverencia, para luego abrir las puertas…

Estaba oscuro, aunque para Lord Voldemort esto no era ningún impedimento…podía ver claramente a las personas que estaban encerradas detrás de aquellas negras y gruesas rejas…cada uno de ellos estaba encadenado a la sucia pared de aquel tétrico calabozo…

_- "Buenas noches mis jóvenes invitados…" -_ dijo con la voz cargada de burla…

_- "¡Muérete Voldemort!…" -_ escuchó claramente que le escupía Potter…

_- "Esa boca Potter, yo que tu tendría cuidado con lo que digo, no estas en muy buena posición…"_

_- "¡¡Déjanos ir!!" -_ gritó nuevamente el Golden boy, el Lord pudo percibir en su voz un dejo de desesperación, mezclado levemente con miedo…

_- "Con que esas tenemos…tienes miedo Potter…" -_ dijo sin poder contener su risa cruel…luego de esas palabras el silencio acompaño a la oscuridad_…- "Traigan a Potter y a las cuatro chicas…" -_ dijo con voz cortante a los seis mortifagos que habían aparecido de la nada detrás de el…

_- "¡¿Qué?!"_

Luego de eso, las rejas que separan al Lord de sus rehenes se abrieron, permitiéndoles el paso a los mortifagos, los cuales se dirigieron a las personas que les habían ordenado…se escucho el forcejeo los insultos…Harry fue sujeto por dos mortifagos, uno a cada lado, mientras que Hermione y Ginny habían dejado de forcejear luego de un rato, habían perdido las fuerzas, mientras que aquellas dos chicas desconocidas, se habían quedado petrificadas…

_- "¡¡Déjanos ir!!" -_ le gritó Harry al Lord_…- "¡¡déjenme ir!" !-_ le gritó ahora a los dos individuos que le sujetaban…

El Lord comenzó a caminar, subiendo las escaleras, pasando por oscuros y tétricos pasillo, un enorme y lúgubre vestíbulo, lugar por el cual pasaban estaba siempre lleno de mortifagos, los cuales les miraban como muertos condenados a la horca, con pena y burla…disfrutando como el Golden Boy forcejeaba inútilmente, buscando la forma de salir de aquel agarre…

Llegaron frente a unas enormes puerta, después de haber subido unas escaleras que parecían eternas, al parecer estaban en una torre…Harry guardo silencio un momento, para ver como se encontraban las chicas…las miro a los ojos, notando el miedo en sus rostros…les sonrío intentado darles animo, algo que no sirvió de nada…ellas sabían perfectamente que ya no habia manera de escapar de esto…

Aquellas puerta se abrieron de par en par, rebelando para sorpresa de los rehenes, una enorme y bellísima recamara…Hermione ahogo un grito acaba de entender adonde iba todo esto…esta recamara no era otra que la de Lord Voldemort…

_- "Déjenlas encadenadas a esa pared…" -_ dijo el Señor de las Tinieblas apuntando una pared alejada, que estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a la que parecía ser la cama…

Los mortifagos obedecieron de inmediato, llevaron a las chicas hacia allá y las dejaron encadenadas con grilletes en las manos y en los pies…luego de eso miraron al Lord esperando alguna otra orden…

_- "A Potter llévenlo hasta allá…" -_ el Lord apunto a un enorme pedestal en el centro de la habitación, que iba desde el suelo hasta el alto techo…los dos mortifagos llevaron a un Harry que se resistió ante todo…aunque eso fue inútil…termino encadenado mirando hacia pedestal, dando la espalda al Lord_…- "pueden retirarse…"_

Luego de esas palabras, los seis mortifagos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron de la recamara cerrando las puertas al salir…el silencio rápidamente se escucho en todo el recinto…lo único que se podía oír eran las agitadas respiración de los jóvenes magos…los cuales a estas alturas ya no podían ocultar su evidente miedo…

El Lord sonrío ante la perspectiva de esta situación…

_- "Bueno Potter…es hora de comenzar con todo esto…" -_ Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la voz del Lord tan cerca de su oído, como si estuviera junto a él_…- "¡¡Crucio!!" –_ el joven ojiverde espero el impacto del conjuro pero este nunca llego, cuando ya habia comenzado a pensar que habia sido tan solo un truco del Lord…lo escucho…era Ginny…ella habia recibido el conjuro…

Los gritos se hicieron insoportables, la pelirroja habia intentado con todo su corazón aguantarse la tortura, peor no habia podido…las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse desde sus ojos celeste sin poder evitarlo…Harry no podía ver esto, porque estaba de espalda a ella, pero podía oírlo claramente…no podía soportarlo…

_- "¡¡Déjala en paz!! ¡¡Déjala en paz!!" -_ gritó y gritó, pero el Lord no levanto el conjuro hasta luego de cinco eterno y tortuosos minutos…Ginny respiraba agitadamente…

- ¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada para poder ayudar, Potter?- el Lord nuevamente estaba cerca de él, esta vez pudo sentir su aliento acariciando su nuca_…- "a cada momento que pasa, te haces mas patético, mas débil…mientras que yo, me alimento de tu debilidad y me hago mas fuerte…mira…"_

_- "Déjalas…ellas no tiene nada que ver…esto es entre tu y yo…" -_ miró a sus amigas…luego al Señor de las tinieblas…

_- "Lo se…esto es entre tu y yo…"-_ se escuchó su risa y sus serenos pasos…- "_Tu…un patético niño de 17 años…yo un poderoso y temido mago oscuro…"_

Lord Voldemort dio la vuelta y se coloco frente a Harry, estando allí se quito la blanca mascara que cubría su rostro, rebelando ante el ojiverde, aquella apariencia joven, aquella piel blanca, aquellos cabellos oscuros, aquellos ojos rojos…el mago mas joven quedo estupefacto ante esta nueva revelación…el poder del Lord parecía no tener limites….

_- "Tom…" -_ fue lo primero que murmuro el ojiverde…pero luego de haber dicho esa simple palabra, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…

_- "¡¡¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE!!!" -_ le gritó el Lord sujetándole del cabello, con una brutalidad que le dolió en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su cicatriz…podía sentir la rabia del Lord dentro de su cabeza, quemándole…Voldemort le soltó bruscamente y se alejo un poco_…- "¡¡NUNCA PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE!! ¡¡CRUCIO!! ¡¡CRUCIO!!" -_ gritó hecho una furia…y bueno ahora si, el crucio llego hasta el ojiverde… este sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor ante la maldición imperdonable…

Las cuatro chicas espectadoras de todo no podían soportar esto, ¿Pero que podían hacer ellas contra el Lord? Algunas cerraron los ojos resignadas, intentando dejar de oír la voz del Lord, intentando dejar de oír la tortura sobre Harry…

Luego de unos minutos de tortura el Lord levanto la maldición, sonrío malignamente, ahora mas calmado viendo los efectos del crucio en el joven Potter, enarco una ceja, pensando en una nueva idea…hizo un movimiento de varita, y esta se transformo en un látigo…

_- "Continuemos con el juego…" -_ dijo con la voz cargada de rabia_…- "ustedes tiene asientos principales en esta función…" -_ les dijo a las chicas, mirándolas con burla, ellas tan solo se estremecieron de miedo…El Lord hizo un movimiento de mano y la camisa que Harry llevaba desapareció, cuando el ojiverde se estaba preguntando que demonios pasaba pudo sentir al primer latigazo abrirse camino en la piel de su espalda…aguanto el grito que iba a lanzar, guardándolo en su garganta_…- "oh…¿por qué no gritas Potter? Dicen que eso disminuye el dolor…" - _otro latigazo cruzó de lleno su espalda_…- "Vamos Potter…" -_ la risa fría y metálica del Lord lleno la habitación… cuando iban ya como en el cuarto latigazo pudo sentir como algo cálido recorría su espalda…¿Era acaso su propia sangre_?…- "vamos…déjame oír tu voz…"-_ murmuró el Lord sin detenerse_…- "mmm…parecer que esto no resulta…" -_ hizo un movimiento y el látigo volvió a convertirse en su varita…luego miro a las chicas encadenadas un poco mas allá, una idea fugaz cruzo su cabeza…con un simple movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas vendas que ahora cubrían los ojos de las jóvenes brujas_…- "Ahora atentas…¿A que no adivinan lo que sucederá?" -_ dijo con tono divertido…

Luego de eso…el Lord sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta de parte de nadie, se acerco al joven mago de ojos verdes…este no pudo saber que es lo que planeaba Voldemort hasta que sintió sus manos frías acariciando su pecho suavemente, con calma, disfrutando de la piel…el ojiverde se estremeció de pánico…

_- //No…no…porfavor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…//_

_- "Pero mi querido Potter…es exactamente lo que estas pensando…"_

Las expertas manos del Lord acariciaban aquí y allá, deteniéndose en ciertos lugares, comprobando como sus caricias comenzaban a hacer efecto en el cuerpo del mago mas joven, por más que este quisiera evitarlo…su cuerpo no obedecía a lo que decía su mente…

Harry se mordió los labios para evitar gritar…sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir…los temblores en su cuerpo no se detenían…no podía, ni quería creer que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad…esto es una pesadilla…fue lo primero que pensó…

Pero lo peor de todo, es que esto era la dura y cruda realidad, y esto solo era el principio de lo que seria su terrible sufrimiento…

El ojiverde estaba apunto de llorar y deseaba hacerlo con toda su alma, pero no le daría el placer al Lord de oírle suplicar, por lo menos no aun….pero todo esto no sirvió de nada cuando sintió las manos de Voldemort entrar en su pantalón…las lagrimas ya no pudieron detenerse…sus labios ya no podían estar cerrados…se estremeció al sentir como acariciaba aquella zona que nunca nadie habia tocado…

_- "No…no…" -_ dijo en una suplica queda…

_- "¿No?… ¿No que?…" -_ dijo con la voz cargada de lujuria…acariciando la excitación del mas joven, sintiendo como este temblaba al sentirse tocado…

_- "Por favor…no…" -_ el orgullo de Harry ya se habia esfumado por completo…se estaba quebrando…los temblores se hicieron mas fuertes…y lo peor de todo es que esas manos…esas manos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían_…- "Ah…" -_ un gemido escapó de entre los labios del mago mas joven al sentir como la fuerza de esas caricias se hacia mayor…El Lord sonrío, de un solo movimiento se deshizo de toda la ropa que cubría al mas joven…- _"Déjame…ir…de…jame…ir…"-_ decía entre temblores y pequeños gemidos….pero el Lord no escuchaba, y mucho menos le importaba…

_- "Prepárate…"_

Luego de esas palabras, Harry tubo que ahogar un grito, pues sin aviso, sin preparación, sin misericordia… Lord Voldemort penetro en su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de anticipación…y luego sin siquiera esperar a que el dolor de la entrada se disipara, o sin siquiera esperar a que Harry se acostumbrara a la invasión…las embestidas comenzaron, sintiendo y disfrutando de esta manera las estreches de ese joven cuerpo…En un instante el Señor de las Tinieblas comprobó algo que ya habia pensado, al momento de ver como ciertas gotas de sangre salían de aquella virgen entrada…

_- "Mmm…con que virgen…eso lo hace mejor…" -_ dijo con lujuria sujetando el cuello de Harry, lamiendo el sudor que ya perlaba la piel del mas joven…

Las embestidas continuaron…la sangre continuo saliendo, ya sea desde la espalda maltratada por los latigazos o desde aquella profanada entrada…Harry no sabia que era lo que dolía mas…su mente o su cuerpo…se sentía profanado, usado, sucio, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que habia perdido toda fuerza mental…todo parecía irse con cada gota de sangre que se vertía…

Ríos de sangre…

Harry ya no tenia de que sostenerse, ya no tenia esperanzas, fuerzas…en ese preciso momento habia perdido mas que la inocencia…

Habia perdido todo…

Hasta las ganas de volver a abrir los ojos…

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

**[26-10-2009]Nota de la autora: **Termine de corregirlo en un día ¡¡YAY Por mi!!

Uy….mmmm….fin de este capitulo…mmm…no tengo mucho que decir, aparte de agradecer por los comentarios…muchas gracias de verdad…

Bueno respecto al fic, allí esta, les avise que se pondría fuerte y bueno así lo hizo…y si piensan que las cosas no pueden empeorar, si pueden…

Espero mas comentarios…

¡¡Bloody Kisses!!

¡¡¡La dama de las serpientes se despide!!!


	4. Infierno en la Tierra

**[26-10-2006]Nota de la autora: **Mish…aquí estoy yo arreglando el capitulo cuatro, recién termine con el tres y ahora estoy en este, al parecer me estoy demorando menos tiempo en hacer esto. Ahora solo queda este y el quinto, y después procederé a subir el capitulo seis, el cual debo terminar de traspasar al pc jejejeje…

Me retiro.

**¡Advertencia!** Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes...Así que ¡¡¡¡Están avisados!!!!

"_dialogo"_

_//pensamiento//_

Besos

Orochi.

"**Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas"**

**Capitulo cuatro: "Infierno en la Tierra"**

La ausencia de sonido alguno era lo único que podía percibirse en aquella fría y triste celda, podía sentirse claramente la angustia, la soledad, la desesperanza…las respiraciones de los prisioneros, ahora ya un poco mas calmadas, los ojos brillando con anhelo, esperando algún milagro, que ya a estas alturas sabían que jamás llegaría…las cuatro chicas que habían sido llevadas con Harry ante el Lord no habían regresado, quizás estas nunca lo harían…eso fue lo que mas temieron los chicos allí encerrados y encadenados a las frías paredes, estos no hacían mas que perder toda esperanza a medida que los eternos minutos pasaban de forma lenta y pausada…cada segundo era un suspiro de desilusión, era un minuto de desesperanza, un minuto sin saber que seria de ellos, cual seria su futuro…si es que aun podían tener uno…

¿Qué sucedería con ellos?...

El calabozo en donde se encontraban carecía por completo de ventanas, no podían ver nada, si quiera la brillante luz de la solitaria luna…envueltos en una oscuridad completa, una oscuridad que no había hecho otra cosa que disminuir mas sus deseos, sus esperanzas, sus propios sentidos…aunque después de unas cuantas horas en es densa y completa oscuridad, los ojos se acostumbraban un poco…gracias a ello ahora podían ver los barrotes que limitaban su cautiverio, las cadenas que les sujetaban a la sucia pared, el suelo y las paredes de ladrillos antiguos…incluso, con mucho esfuerzo podían ver las siluetas borrosas de las demás personas dentro de aquella celda…lo cual era un alivio en esas circunstancias…el hecho de saber que no estaban solos en aquella situación aliviaba de cierta forma la tristeza que en esos momentos sentían sus pobres almas y corazones…

No habían sabido nada de nadie, los mortífagos que les vigilaban simplemente les miraban ponientes de vez en cuando, se decían algo entre ellos y después cambiaban de turno, para luego volver a repetir el mismo ciclo, algo parecía suceder fuera de la celda que entretenía a los mortífagos, algo que ellos no sabían…nadie decía nada, ni siquiera podían oír las conversaciones que tenían entre los del bando del Lord, como si quisieran alejarlos de toda información…y de hecho lo habían logrado, los pobres chicos ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban encerrados en aquel calabozo…¿Horas?...¿Días?...¿Como saberlo con exactitud, cuando no tienes la oportunidad de ver el sol o la luna?

_- //¿Qué vamos a hacer?//-_ se preguntaba mentalmente Draco Malfoy…el pobre rubio tenia miedo, y mucho…era hijo de un mortífago que había fallado en una misión…el lo sabia, sabia que su padre había fallado en una importante misión encomendada por el Lord, y bien sabia que los errores ante el Lord eran pagados con…la muerte…¿Qué le harían a el entonces?...Miró en dirección a las personas que le rodeaban, curiosamente, y en contra de todos sus principios Malfoy, estaba preocupado por los demás…por ellos_…- //¡¡NO!! ¡¡Yo soy un Malfoy, no siento compasión por nadie!! ¡¡Nadie me importa aparte de mi mismo!!//-_ se repetía mentalmente, mas como para auto convencerse de ello…pero yendo en contra de todos sus pensamientos, poso sus ojos grises en el pelirrojo que se encontraba encadenado cerca de el…el Weasley era integrante de una familia traidora a la sangre, quizás seria tratado aun peor que el mismo… - _//¡¡Demonios!!//-_ se reprendió mentalmente al descubrirse a si mismo pensando en el pelirrojo…

Ron Weasley estaba con la mirada baja, pensando en sus amigos, en Hermione, en Harry… ¿A dónde les habían llevado? ¿Qué habían hecho con ellos? ¿Estarían vivos aun?... ¿Que planeaba el Lord hacer con todos ellos?... ¿Harry seria realmente la salvación y les rescataría a todos?...

_- //Lo dudo…//-_ fue lo primero que le dijo su cabeza..el pelirrojo muy en lo profundo de su ser sabia que algo malo sucedía, o estaba sucediendo, lo mas probable es que nunca saldrían de allí…se pudrirían en aquellas condenadas mazmorras…a menos que al Lord se le ocurriera algo que hacer con ellos…su cuerpo templo de pies a cabeza, en solo pensar una posibilidad de lo que podría sucederles_…- //No…eso no puede suceder…//- _se repetía mentalmente, lo mejor era no pensar en cosas como esas…no pensar en las cosas que probablemente sucederían…

_- "Algo malo esta por suceder…puedo sentirlo…" -_ escucharon todos que decía el chico de ojos bicolor…

Y cual fue la sorpresa de todos lo prisioneros que luego de decir esas palabras los mortífagos que les vigilaban guardaron silencio, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, era la puerta de la mazmorra, por esta acababan de entrar unos cuantos mortífagos mas, los cuales traían sujetas a las cinco personas que habían sido sacadas bruscamente de su celda hace tan solo unas horas atrás…

_- ¡¡Oh Dios mio Harry!!-_ fue lo primero que exclamo Ron al ver como dejaban a su amigo en un rincón de la celda, tenia los ojos abiertos, pero vacíos, como si estuviera muerto, luego miro a Hermione, la cual tenia los ojos abiertos pero tristes, incluso un poco rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, y de hecho todas las chicas mostraban los ojos igual… ¿¡Que demonios había sucedido!?

Los mortífagos que habían traído a los chicos se retiraron, así que nuevamente quedaron solamente cuidados por dos enviados del Lord, los que vigilaban fuera de la celda…estos solamente les dieron la espalda y continuaron su conversación silenciosa…

_- "Merope…Por todos los dioses ¿estas bien?..." -_ le interrogó Ian…pero su hermana no le respondió, la voz no le salio_…- "¿Qué sucedió hermana?..." -_ pero la chica de ojos bicolor no respondió, simplemente miro hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, para luego largarse a llorar de forma silenciosa…

_- "Hermione… ¿Harry esta…"_

_- "Esta vivo...solo…solo…esta herido…" -_ le dijo la castaña con la voz apagada, como si intentara ahogar un llanto que con todas las fuerzas luchaba por salir…

_- "¿Herido?..." -_ inquirió el pelirrojo…este miro a su amigo_…- "¿En que sentido?..." -_ en la oscuridad, con mucho esfuerzo pudo notar la camisa rasgada y la sangre manchándola, la sangre en los brazos…en todo su cuerpo... ¿Dios…que le habían hecho a el y a las chicas como para dejarles sumidos en ese tétrico silencio?...Y en especial… ¿Qué le habían hecho a Harry?...

_- //Hasta aquí llegamos…este es el fin de mi corta y triste vida…//-_ fue lo primero que pensó el joven rubio al ver en las condiciones en las cuales habían vuelto…al ver como habían dejado a Potter en aquel rincón, cual asquerosa basura, solo indicaba que su futuro no seria muy diferente del de el…

_- "Ginny... ¿Como te sientes?..." - _interrogó Hermione acercándose a la pelirroja, la cual tenia un poco de sangre en el labio inferior, a pesar de ello, miro con sus bellos ojos azules a la chica de cabello castaño…

_- "No te preocupes estoy bien Herm…solo un poco adolorida…" -_ le dijo calmándola…a pesar de ello la castaña le abrazo, como queriendo aferrarse a algo en esos momentos…

_- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?..."_

_- "Herm…por favor ve a Harry, tienes que saber si esta bien…" -_ le dijo en un susurro la pelirroja sin separarse de aquel calido agarre, el cual a pesar de las circunstancias era lo único calido a lo cual podía aferrarse…

Para su suerte, los grilletes que les aferraban a la pared habían desaparecido cuando les habían regresado a la celda, al parecer el Lord tenia la completa seguridad de que nunca podrían escapar, y que mucho menos lo intentarían…

Ginny miró a Harry para luego mirar a la castaña…

_- "Herm…ve a Harry, ayúdalo como puedas…"-_ le repitió la pelirroja, mirándole con los ojos azules llenos de suplicas silenciosas…

Hermione, cumpliendo con las palabras de la chica Weasley, se pudo de pie lentamente y comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, realmente desde aquel punto de vista parecía como si de verdad estuviera muerto, pero la castaña y las chicas presentes sabían que este no lo estaba, por lo menos no físicamente…aunque quizás si se demoraba mas en atenderle como se debía, no tardaría mucho en morir…ella sabia que había perdido mucha sangre, sabia que su cuerpo había sufrido mucho daño, sabia que su cuerpo podría resistir un poco mas, pero ella estaba casi segura de que la mente de su amigo de ojos verdes parecía estar muerta, o por lo menos, queriendo estarlo…

Se arrodillo junto a Harry y alargo su mano para tocar la mejilla magullada del pelinegro, este al sentir el toque frió en su piel, reacciono por inercia y se alejo de ella, adentrándose más en el rincón de aquella celda…

_- "No…por favor…no…" -_ fueron los leven murmullos casi imperceptibles que salieron de los labios casi azules de Harry, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo, su piel estaba terriblemente pálida y fría, Hermione ahogo el llanto que quería dejar escapar, ¿Cómo había podido suceder esto? ¿Cómo el Lord pudo ser capaz?... ¿Dios que tipo de suerte correrían todos allí si ya a Harry le había sucedido esto?...

_- "Harry, soy yo…Herm…" -_ esta se acerco lentamente e intento nuevamente tocar al ojiverde, esta vez en el hombro, este no se alejo, porque simplemente no había a donde mas ir, había llegado a la pared, el hecho de sentirse arrinconado tan solo empeoro los temblores en su cuerpo, y la castaña lo pudo sentir claramente, también estaba llorando, quizás ni siquiera el mismo se daba cuenta de ello, de hecho lo mas probable era que Harry no tuviera conciencia de lo que le rodeaba_..- "Harry…no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí…" -_ la castaña le abrazo, intentando darle esa seguridad maternal que el pelinegro en esos momentos necesitaba con urgencia…

Tuvieron que pasar eternos minutos para que el ojiverde cerrara sus vacíos ojos llenos de lagrimas frías, y dejara de temblar…al fin se dejo llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de su amiga…sintiéndose un poco mas seguro en sus brazos..fue allí que la castaña, sabiendo que Harry al fin descansaba, sabiendo que todos en la celda le miraban expectantes, se largo a llorar sin poder aguantar mas las lagrimas de esta triste desgracias que habían comenzado a vivir…pues ella estaba bien segura de algo…esto era tan solo el principio de su sufrimiento…

_- "Ginny... ¿Que sucedió?..." -_ Ron se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermana menor con dificultad, apenas sentía las piernas por haber estado en una incomoda posición por culpa de los grilletes…se sentó junto a ella, esta se abrazo a el...y con voz pausada y silenciosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la celda pudieran oír, dijo…

_- "El Lord destruyo la fortaleza de Harry…"-_ la voz le tembló al hablar…

_- "No…" -_ Ron iba a decir algo, pero la misma Ginny le detuvo…

_- "El Lord…" -_ se detuvo y trago saliva, como si las mismas palabras le dolieran a ella_…- abuso de el Ron…-_ otro corto silencio_…- "el Lord le violo…le arrebato todo, absolutamente todo…" -_ los ojos de todos los que no habían estado presentes en la habitación del Lord se abrieron en sorpresa y espanto…no podían creer lo que les acababa de rebelar la menor de los Weasley…

_- "Harry…Harry fue…" -_ murmuró Ian mirando a su hermana, la cual levanto su vista y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación_…- "No puede ser posible…" - _no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar…su padre…su padre Harry…había sido…había…

_- "Harry lo perdió todo…todo…" - _continuó murmurando la pelirroja…

_- "No Ginny…" -_ le dijo Hermione mirando a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esa celda…se seco las lagrimas con una de sus manos_…- "el aun nos tiene a nosotros…a todos nosotros…"_

Mientras afuera de los muros de la fortaleza mortifaga, afuera de los territorios dominados por el Señor de las Tinieblas, La Orden del Fénix luchaba, o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo…Todo parecía carecer de completo sentido, el intento de La Orden por combatir contra los mortífagos era realmente patético a estas alturas de la guerra…

Los protectores del bando de la luz estaban débiles, viejos, inútiles para una batalla de esta magnitud…mientras que los del bando de la oscuridad estaban cada día mas fuertes, cada día mas numerosos, cada día que pasaba mas sangre joven se unía al Señor de las Tinieblas…cada vez mas se veían llegando a un abismo…un abismo en el cual inevitablemente caerían, y con ellos todo el mundo mágico lo haría también…

Dumbledore había desaparecido el día después del ataque a Hogwarts, nadie podía decir adonde había ido, porque simplemente nadie sabia a donde se había dirigido…lo cual tan solo ponía en mayor desventaja al bando de la luz, este ahora carecía de un líder que les guiara en batalla, así que mientras Dumbledore no estaba, muchos intentaban liderar y luchar contra los enemigos, pero el Señor de las Tinieblas era mas inteligente, aprovechando la ausencia del viejo director de Hogwarts se daba el tiempo de idear grandes y elaborados planes, que cualquiera no podría enfrentar, se aprovechaba del hecho de que la única persona que podía descifrar a tiempo sus planes no se encontraba…

Lord Voldemort solo podía sonreír ante todo este espectacular panorama, pues si esto continuaba del modo en el cual iba, pronto el mundo entero, mágico y muggle seria completamente suyo…Todos aquellos que habían creído que le vencerían, todos aquellos que habían creído en su muerte pagarían con creces esa osadía…Cumpliría con su palabra y haría aquella limpieza de sangre que tanto necesitaba el mundo…todos aquellos que se atrevieran a desafiarle o a enfrentársele morirían bajo su poder, tal como el chico Potter, todos morirán tarde o temprano…

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

El mundo mágico estaba pasando por el peor de los momentos de toda su historia, el miedo podía sentirse y verse en los ojos de todas las personas, la confianza era algo que ya parecía olvidado…nadie se fiaba de nadie, cualquiera a su alrededor podría ser un enemigo, mortífago, inferius, imperio…nadie podía comprobar la confianza de nadie…confiabas o no confiabas…

Mientras los civiles no involucrados en la guerra, tan solo siendo victimas de esta no podían hacer nada, cada día que pasaba estaban mas separados los unos de los otros…con miedo de descubrir que cualquiera a su alrededor podía ser un mortífago o incluso, cualquiera podría ser el mismísimo Lord…nadie podía asegurarles nada, ni seguridad, ni salvación, ni esperanza…el mundo se sumía en su propia desesperación, cayendo poco a poco en un abismo sin salida…

En el bando de la luz, y de hecho en todo el mundo mágico, corrían terribles y macabros rumores, unos decían que el joven Harry Potter, aquel chico que se había convertido en la esperanza de todos, en aquella brillante luz en la densa oscuridad, había caído en las garras de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, que tarde o temprano encontrarían su cadáver decían algunos…otros decían cosas peores…que el Lord cada día estaba mas poderoso…que este había logrado recuperar todo el poder que había perdido en años anteriores, incluso algunos especulaban que se había hecho inmortal, mas poderoso aun de lo que había sido en el pasado…

Pero todos esos eran tan solo rumores esparcidos por personas que creían saber algo…lo malo de toda esta situación no era la guerra propiamente tal, sino que todos esos rumores habían sembrado la semilla del miedo y de la desconfianza en todos los magos y brujas, por lo cual ellos no se arriesgaban a enlistarse en las filas del bando de la luz, por miedo a descubrir la verdad detrás de todos aquellos rumores…de descubrir que verdaderamente Harry Potter estaba muerto, de descubrir que verdaderamente el Lord era inmortal, de descubrir que verdaderamente no había esperanza alguna, por lo cual la guerra estaba en completa desventaja…los del bando de la oscuridad cada día parecían mas unidos, cada día parecían mas poderosos, los mortífagos se esparcían como la plaga…nadie parecía poder detenerles…

_- "Tonks… ¿Has sabido algo de Lupin?..." -_ interrogó Ojoloco Moody al achica que en esos momentos llevaba el cabello negro y lacio hasta le hombro, se veía cansada, tenia unas vendas en uno de sus brazos y varias heridas en el rostro…

_- "No Moody…no se nada…" -_ le respondió...- _"Todo va de mal en peor, gente desaparece y Dumbledore no se digna a dar señales de vida...¿Estas seguro de que regresara?..." - _inquirió la chica levantando una ceja en duda…

_- "Estoy seguro que lo hará, el dijo que iba a hacer algo importante que ayudaría a dar un giro importante a toda esta guerra…pero mientras esperamos, debemos aguantar como podamos…"_

_- "¡¡Aguantar!! ¡¡Todo esta empeorando!! ¡¡¿¿Qué vamos a hacer??!!"_

_- "Molly por favor cálmate…"_

_- "¡¡Como quieres que me calme Arthur!!...¡¡Varios de mis hijos no están y puede que…que…que…" -_ la mujer pelirroja se detuvo intentado aguantar el llanto que quería salir desde lo profundo de su ser…

En aquella vieja cocina hicieron acto de presencia dos de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley, los gemelos…ambos también tenían algunas heridas en el rostro y unos cuantos vendajes alrededor del cuello y en los brazos…

_- "Mama por favor cálmate…todo estará bien…" -_ dijo George apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de su madre…

_- "Si mama, lo aseguro que hayan logrado escapar y ahora…" -_ continúo su gemelo Fred...imitando a su hermano, apoyando su mano en el otro hombro de su madre…

_- "Estén en un lugar seguro…" -_ le completó George…

_- "Eso espero…" -_ murmuró el señor Weasley…

_- "Por favor… ¿Tienen que seguir peleando?..."-_ interrogó la madre de los gemelos, mirándoles expectante…

_- "Tenemos mama…nadie mas apoya la causa…"_

_- "Debemos luchar por las personas que queremos…" - _dijo Fred imitando a su hermano y mirándole a los ojos, un brillo especial resplandeció en ellos al decir sus palabras…

_- "Cuídense…díganme que se cuidaran…"_- dijo la señora Weasley con la voz cargada de preocupación.

_- "Lo haremos mama…"_

Los dos gemelos salieron de aquella fría cocina sin mirar atrás, llegando a la calle frente aquella casa que sin lugar a dudas les había hecho madurar, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos…con aquel brillo especial en ellos…aquel brillo que solo esta allí cuando el amor es demasiado grande…

_- "Si sobrevivimos a esta batalla…y a esta guerra…" -_ decía Fred…

"_Si...se lo contaremos todo a mama…" -_ le completó su gemelo, para luego acercarse al otro y depositar un suave y delicado beso en los labios de su hermano…

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en su habitación sentado detrás de un precioso escritorio de caoba repleto de pergaminos escritos en diferentes idiomas…estaba escribiendo algo en n libro que parecía bastante viejo..la chimenea se encontraba encendida, la recamara temperada, pues afuera estaba bastante helado, podía verse la nieve cayendo y acumulándose en el balcón de la habitación…de vez en cuando se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, para luego liberara una bocanada de humo color negro…

Sus planes iban viento en popa, cada paso que daba era un paso mas cerca de la victoria, pronto tendría entre sus manos las vidas de todos aquellos sangre sucias, de todos aquellos muggles y por supuesto, tendría la vida de Albus Dumbledore en sus manos, aquel vejete que no había hecho otra cosas que atormentarle, como una molesta mosca junto a su oído, no importaba cuan poderoso se volvía el ejercito de mortífagos, aun no podía vencer al viejo directos…al parecer tendría que hacerlo el mismo…

Pero gracias a uno de sus mejores espías, había descubierto que el viejo ese, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, especulándose de que regresaría mas poderoso para la batalla y todas esas estupideces que por supuesto el Señor de las Tinieblas no creería del todo…¿Con que Dumbledore no esta? ¿Dejo abandonado el bando de la luz y a la orden del Fénix?...Todo esto parecía demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad, pero el Lord pudo comprobar que así lo era...así que aprovechando la ausencia del vejete, había desplegado parte de su ingenio en terroríficos y destructivos planes, tan complejos que nadie en la orden seria capaz de descifrar a tiempo…

Llevo nuevamente su cigarrillo a la boca…pensando…una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pálido, poniéndose de pie, mirando el fuego con sus ojos brillando con un toque de diversión…

Sus nuevos planes tendrían que esperar un poco, aun tenia que torturar a sus queridos invitados, tenia que acabar con la fortaleza física y sicológica de esos chicos, para luego mostrarlos ante Dumbledore, para ver como el viejo se deshacía observando el estado en el cual dejaría a sus amados alumnos, que mejor que eso…torturaría a los mocosos, luego los devolvería al director y vería como este pierde toda fuerza de voluntad al darse cuenta de que no pudo proteger a esos chicos, lo cual lo convertiría en un blanco mas que fácil para el…

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Lord de las Tinieblas al recordar la forma en la cual había acabado con toda barrera del joven chico adorado de Dumbledore…se relamió los labios al solo recordar ese joven y virginal cuerpo que había profanado hace tan solo unas noches atrás…

Quizás solo quizás, no mataría al joven Potter, lo convertiría en su perra…listo para abrirle las piernas cada vez que el lo deseara…sonrió ante esa posibilidad, la cual parecía bastante tentadora…

_- "Mm.…es hora de continuar con la diversión…" -_ murmuró el Señor de las Tinieblas para si mismo, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que tenia en la mano, dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y salía de su habitación colocándose la mascara…

Con paso firme y seguro se dirigió al calabozo donde aquellos mocosos esperaban la siguiente fase de su terrible estancia allí, después de todo Potter no seria el único en recibir un trato especial, por supuesto que no, los demás también tenían derecho a "Disfrutar" de la compañía del Señor de las Tinieblas…

Lord Voldemort nunca hacia las cosas por que si, el les había traído a todos por la sencilla razón de que todos tenían algún tipo de relación con el chico dorado, y que mejor que torturarle a el, que torturar a sus amigos, pues al hacer eso la cordura y voluntad de Potter se mantendría lo suficientemente baja como para nunca querer escapar de allí…El Lord siempre pensaba las cosas meticulosamente, siempre hacia todo a favor de un plan mayor…y este realmente así lo era…si mantenía al chico entre sus garras, este jamás podría escapar y desaparecer para volverse fuerte y regresar para matarle, jamás se haría fuerte, jamás le ataría y jamás se enfrentarían nuevamente…

Y gracias a esto, ahora poseía el mejor trofeo de esta guerra que nadie podría poseer, que solo le pertenecía a el…el joven Harry Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico…

Rápidamente y en menos tiempo del que creyó que tomaría, llego frente a la celda de los jóvenes invitados les hizo una señal a los mortífagos que vigilaran la puerta, los cuales salieron de allí para luego regresar acompañados por otro dos mortífagos…Los chicos dentro del calabozo se removieron temerosos ante la cercanía de su máximo captor, pues habían reconocido de inmediato a la silueta que había entrado, en el preciso instante en el cual la voz salio detrás de aquella blanca mascara…

_- "Traigan al joven Malfoy y al pelirrojo…" -_ les ordenó a los mortífagos, los cuales entraron en la celda y de dos tomaron a los chicos que el Lord había ordenado…estos de inmellado comenzaron a forcejear…

_- "¡¡No!! ¡¡Suéltenme!!" -_ gritaba Ron a todo pulmón, mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a los desgraciados escondidos detrás de las mascaras mortífagas, con Malfoy tampoco era muy diferente…

_- "¡¡Ron!" !-_ gritó Ginny intentando intervenir, pero Hermione la sujeto, no podía arriesgarse a que el Lord le hiciera algo más_…- "Hermione…" -_ la pelirroja miro a la castaña y agacho la mirada, observando…simplemente observando…

_- "Si intentamos intervenir el Lord nos matara…"_

Mientras el escurridizo chico rubio no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente, lo cual dificultaba mas el trabajo de los mortífagos, los cuales aun no lograban sujetar firmemente al chico…El Lord tan solo sonrió detrás de su propia mascara ante la sola idea de que el joven Malfoy se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil…

_- "A un lado…" -_ ordenó el Lord a sus mortífagos…los cuales de inmediato se movieron, dejando la vía libre entre el Lord y el rubio, el cual quedo mirando fijamente la imponente figura del Señor de las Tinieblas, podían verse en su ojos color plata, el desafío entremezclado con el miedo, a su espalda estaba la pared, ya no podía escapar…- _"¡Crucio!..." - _murmuró el Lord suavemente, levantando su varita en dirección al rubio…

Tan rápido como el conjunto toco al chico, este comenzó a retorcerse y a convulsionar a causa del dolor, su rostro reflejaba parte de lo que sentía en esos momentos…en algunos lugares la blanca piel comenzó a abrirse, sangrando…pero ningún sonido quiso salir de los labios apretados…los Malfoy no gritaban y mucho menos suplicaban…

_- "¿Cuál es el afán de no gritar?.." .-_ inquirió el Lord con burla_…- "No levantare la maldición hasta que escuche salir algo de tu boca…"_

Y así transcurrieron unos cinco eternos minutos con la maldición sobre el joven heredero Malfoy, el cual cansado ya de tanto dolor, no pudo aguantar mas…abrió su boca para liberar un grito desgarrador de autentico dolor físico…

_- "Bien…" -_ el Lord levanto la maldición y sonrió_…- "Imperio…" -_ dijo nuevamente apuntando al joven Malfoy_…- "Síguenos..." -_ el rubio obedeció de inmediato, su mente había quedado por completo debilitada gracias al Cruciatas, por esa razón no había podido siquiera luchar contra la maldición Imperios_…- "Ustedes vigílenlos…" -_ les ordenó a los dos mortífagos que habían intentado atrapar a Malfoy, quedándose ahora de guardias en la celda de los prisioneros, al momento en el cual el Señor de las Tinieblas salio de allí…

Y así el Lord Voldemort se dirigió a su aviación esta vez acompañado por el pelirrojo Weasley, el cual continuaba forcejeando con los mortífagos y que de vez en cuando intentaba hablarle a Malfoy, el cual bajo la maldición Imperios no estaba conciente de absolutamente nada…tan solo obedecía a la voz dentro de su cabeza que le daba ordenes…El Lord no pudo mas que sonreír ante la perspectiva de la nueva y gran diversión que tendría, todo gracias a los dos jóvenes que llevaba consigo en esos momentos…

Las puertas de la habitación se cerraron en las espaldas de los recién llegados…

_- "Amarren al chico Weasley en aquel pilar…"-_ ordeno el Señor de las Tinieblas señalando el mismo pilar en donde unas noches atrás había encadenado a Potter_…- "Ahora retírense…" - _ordenó, y de este modo solo quedaron él y sus dos jóvenes "invitados"…hizo un suave movimiento de mano, e hizo aparecer una butaca a cierta distancia del pilar en donde momentos antes habían encadenado al pelirrojo…

_- //Hasta aquí llegue, Malfoy no responde, estoy completamente inutilizado, ahora me matara y fin de la historia…//-_ pensaba el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

_- "No mi joven Weasley, no le matare, tengo mejore planes para usted y para el Señor Malfoy…"-_ le respondió el Lord leyendo sus pensamientos_…- "¿cierto Joven Malfoy?..." -_ interrogó al rubio que estaba de pie cerca del pilar, justo en frente del Señor de las Tinieblas…este no respondió_…- "Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, esta con el Imperio…" -_ dijo con ironía…para luego soltar una riza metálica, fría, carente de toda emoción…Ron trago saliva ante la perspectiva de lo que podría sucederle_…- "Bueno, mejor comencemos con todo esto, ya comienzo a aburrirme…" -_ dijo sentándose en la butaca que previamente había hecho aparecer…allí guardo silencio unos segundos pensando meticulosamente lo que haría…analizando y ordenando todas sus ideas, quizás podría torturar un poco al chico antes darle el golpe definitivo…Si, eso seria lo mejor, una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, el cual continuaba oculto detrás de esa blanca mascara_…- "Tiene conocimiento Señor Weasley de que su familia en un pasado no muy lejano fue una familia muy influyente, poderosa y rica, comparada incluso con las grandes familias Malfoy y Black…" -_ Ron guardo silencio antes esas palabras…

_- //Por supuesto que lo se…Malfoy me lo restriega en la cara cada vez que puede…//_

_- "Perfecto…o sea que lo sabe…"_

_- "¡¡Mierda!!"_

_- "Pero usted sabe Señor Weasley, porque fueron tan poderosos, aparte del dinero ellos poseían otra cosa que muy poco magos poseía…"_

_- //¿¿Qué demonios esta hablando??//_

_- "Hablo del secreto de su familia, un secreto que a usted lo mas probable es que le rebelarían al terminar el colegio…un secreto que su familia ha guardado con toda su alma…" -_ el Señor de las Tinieblas guardo silencio antes de continuar_…- "¿Quiere saber cual es el secreto?"_

_- //¡¡Si!!// "¡¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAS!!!!" -_ Le gritó impetuoso, aun estando en contra de lo que pedía su mente…

_- "Tu mente dice otra cosa pues bien su tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré…lo que u familia poseía, era nada mas y nada menos que los llamados "magos fértiles"…" -_ el Lord pudo ver como los ojos azules se abrían en sorpresa ante tal revelación…

_- //¡¡No puede ser!!//_

_- "Si, si puede, cada cientos de años, algunos de los integrantes varones nacían con esa maravillosa capacidad de procreación, capacidad que solo algunas grandes familias poseía…" - _la sonrisa del Lord se amplio aun mas detrás de la mascara…

_- "¡¡Mentira!!"_

_- "Oh mi joven chico, no es mentira…pero bueno, creo que ya es suficiente de charla, es hora de comprobar esta teoría...de hecho ustedes serán parte de uno de mis mejores experimentos…"_

_- //No estará pensando…//_

_- "Exacto…" -_ dijo mirando ahora a Malfoy_…- "Quiero que le violes…conociéndote y sabiendo que eres amigo de Potter lo mas probable es que seas virgen, así que de seguro esta será muy divertido…"_

_- "¡¡¡NO!!!" –_ Exclamó Ron removiéndose en sus cadenas, tirando y tirando, intentando soltarse del agarre…

Mientras el joven heredero Malfoy camino en dirección al pelirrojo, obedeciendo ciegamente a lo dicho por el Señor de las Tinieblas…su mente había quedado tan debilitada que le era imposible recobrar la conciencia…el pelirrojo comenzó a sudar frió al sentir las manos frías del rubio dragón escabulléndose dentro de su camisa, acariciando su piel…

_- "¡¡MALFOY DESPIERTA!! ¡¡¡RECOBRA LA CONCIENCIA!!! ¡¡PORFAVOR DESPIERTA, PORFAVOR!!..".-_ Gritaba…suplicando…

_- "No vale la pena Weasley...no podrá romper el hechizo…su mente es demasiado débil…" -_ dijo con la voz siseante de odio, sonriendo detrás de su mascara…

_- "No…" -_ soltó en un susurro quebrado al sentir una de las manos de Malfoy intentando entrar en su pantalón, lo cual luego de una pequeña lucha logró…un gemido ahogado salio de sus labios al momento en que aquella fría mano envolvió su virilidad_…- "Malfoy…" -_ suplicó apenas…

Con su mano libre abrió la camisa del pelirrojo apretando entre sus hábiles dedos los sensibles pezones, acerco su rostro, beso y lamió la piel expuesta del cuello de Weasley, ya podían escucharse los gemidos, mezclados con los sollozos que ya no podía aguantar…

El Lord sonrió, aquellas lágrimas, aquellos sollozos, aquellos gemidos, esta nueva faceta voyerista realmente le estaba poniendo a tono…

Malfoy guió una de sus manos hacia el trasero del pelirrojo, buscando aquella entrada que jamás había tocado nadie, y que ahora él sin saberlo iba a profanar…usando un poco de liquido pre-seminal que había obtenido al acariciar la virilidad del pelirrojo comenzó a dilatar la entrada, preparando al otro a lo que vendría inevitablemente después, este abrió sus ojos lleno de lagrimas ante la intrusión, tensándose…el rubio lamió, beso y mordió su cuello…

_- "No…ah…" -_ aunque no quisiera, toda aquella estimulación le superaba, su mente pensaba una cosa y su cuerpo decía otra…simplemente esperaba que esto acabara pronto…

De repente y sin previo aviso el Señor de las Tinieblas se puso de pie…todo esta le superaba, necesitaba desquitarse con algo…y que mejor que su perra personal…Potter…

Aprovechando ese movimiento de parte del adulto, Malfoy penetro al pelirrojo, el cual se retorció de dolor, liberando un desgarrador grito…Se había empalado por completo en el joven Weasley, estando allí, dentro de este aguardo durante unos segundos, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, esperando, las lagrimas de Ron caían por su rostro deslizándose por sus mejillas sonrojadas, el conocía la leyenda que el Lord había mencionado, mas bien el secreto…sus hermanos, Fred y George durante el verano el habían hablado sobre esto, contándole lo que el Lord exactamente había afirmado…pero como bien habían dicho, cada cientos de años sucedía aquello…¿Cómo saberlo?...Jamás hubiera pensado que su primera vez seria así y mucho menos con Malfoy…Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus bellos ojos azules…sintió una de las manos suaves del rubio deslizándose por su cuello, sujetando su mentón, pudo percibir la respiración calida de este en su cuello, y luego cerca de su oreja…para su sorpresa, escucho la voz de Malfoy…

_- "Lo siento… no pude recuperar la conciencia antes…" -_ escuchó que le decía con voz suave, para luego comenzar a sentir como entraba y salía de su cuerpo, embistiendo con suavidad, cuidando en golpear el punto exacto dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo, el cual solo sentía placer_…- "No quiero hacerte mas daño…" - _embestía y embestía, sujetando con una de sus manos la cadera del joven Weasley y con la otra comenzando a masturbarle…

Los ojos de ambos estaban nublados por el deseo, por el placer, por la lujuria…Sin poder aguantar mas ambos se corrieron al cabo de unos pocos minutos más…sus respiraciones agitadas…sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus voces entrecortadas…

Fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo que les indico que el Señor de las Tinieblas había salido de la habitación y les habían dejado completamente solos…

Con cuidado Malfoy salio del interior del pelirrojo, el cual se derrumbo de rodillas en el suelo, por la falta de fuerza, por la humillación, por el dolor de saberse profanado e incapaz de haber hecho algo para evitarlo…

_- "¡¡PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA!!" -_ Le reprochó con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas...

_- "Si mostraba que me había deshecho de la maldición da por seguro que a los dos nos hubiera ido peor…"-_ le respondió colocándose adecuadamente la ropa…

_- "¡PEOR! ¡PEOR! ¡¡MIRAME!! ¡¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!!"-_ Le gritó volteándose a ver al rubio, mostrándole un rostro cruzado por el odio y las lagrimas_…- "¡¡¡¡YO FUI EL ULTRAJADO!!!! ¡¡¡EL HUMILLADO!!! ¡¡¡EL SOMETIDO!!!"_

Malfoy termino de arreglarse y le miro con pedantería y arrogancia, con esa mirada que todo Hogwarts conoció, una mirada que solamente hizo enfadar más a Ron…

_- "Salve la vida de los dos…deberías estar agradecido…" -_ le dijo cruzándose de brazos…

_- "¡¡Agradecido!! ¡¡Serás bastardo!!..." -_ intentó ponerse de pie, pero su fuerza le fallaba, callo nuevamente de rodillas en el suelo_…- "¡¡¡Mira lo que me hiciste!!! ¡¡¡Por tu culpa podría estar……" -_ se detuvo, guardando silencio…pudo sentir como el semen y la sangre se deslizaba por entre sus piernas…

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nada…mejor ayúdame a arreglarme, lo más probable es que pronto nos envíen de vuelta a la celda…"_

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

**[26-10-2009]Nota de la autora: **¡¡YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡Soy demasiado feliz en este momento!! ¡¡No me demoré nada en corregir este capitulo!! ¡¡Soy demasiado feliz por eso!! Jejejeje…

Bueno, me retiro, debo terminar de corregir el capitulo cinco y de escribir el seis para deleite de todos ustedes ^ ^.

Así que eso.

Nos leemos.

Orochi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada…quiero disculparme por la demora…_

_Estoy demasiado agradecida de todas esas personas que insistieron en una continuación y que confiaron en que algún día continuaría este fic…_

_Así que aquí esta…el capitulo cinco…_

_Para todas esas personas que esperaron con ansias a mi regreso…_

_¡¡¡Muchos besos!!!_

*** * * * * * * **

**Capitulo 5: "Dolorosa verdad"**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como deberían haber salido, todo parecía empeorar a cada momento, poco a poco todo parecía caerse a pedazos, los planes del bando de la luz se desmoronaban con cada uno de los avances y de los progresos del bando de la oscuridad, lo cual solo hacia que los buenos se vieran cada vez mas inútiles, cada vez mas atrasados en su actuar, se estaban quedando atrás en todo…

Las filas del bando de la oscuridad aumentaban casi tan rápido como la desesperanza y la desesperación dentro del bando de la luz, y de hecho era eso sumado al miedo lo que controlaba a la gente dentro del bando de la luz…

Los civiles no involucrados en esta guerra cada vez se veían mas afectados por esta, familiares que morían en daños colaterales, familiares que se unían a una u otra filas, las cosas se salían de control, el bando de la luz no tenia la fuerza para mantener el orden y el bando de la oscuridad se reía a carcajadas ante esto ultimo…

El desmoronamiento de la Orden había comenzado tras el ataque a Hogwarts, desde ese día las cosas habían dejado de salir como el Director las había planeado, desde ese día todo se había venido abajo…

El mundo mágico no podía creer que el lugar mas seguro del mundo había dejado de serlo, incluso muchos dentro de la prestigiosa "Orden del Fénix" aun no aceptaban la realidad del hecho de que varios chicos del Hogwarts habían muerto y que un grupo importante había caído bajo las garras del Lord…

Ante esto no podían hacer absolutamente nada, la Orden no tenia la mas remota idea de la localización de la fortaleza oscura, no tenían la mas remota idea de que el Lord aun mantuviera con vida a la mayoría de los rehenes, confiaban ciegamente de que Harry aun conservara su vida, por lo menos el…para los demás chicos, la esperanza se había perdido hace días ya para ellos…

Pero a pesar de la desesperanza, y de la clara desventaja en todo esto, aun ante la inminente posibilidad de que todos los chicos que habían caído en las garras del Lord estuvieran muertos, aun había algunos que confiaban en la fuerza de los chicos secuestrados, que confiaban que suceda lo que suceda los chicos secuestrados buscaban la forma se sobrevivir…Aun había algunos fuera de la fortaleza oscura que confiaban en que encontrarían la forma de salvarles, de encontrarles y de liberarlos de la muerte…

Un ejemplo de estos, siendo integrantes de la Orden, se negaban a dejarse vencer por las especulaciones…

Los gemelos Weasleys…

Los dos hermanos mayores de Ron están mas que dispuestos a darlo todo para encontrar a sus hermanos menores, y de hecho, eso es lo que hacen…Se arriesgan mas que los demás integrantes de la Orden, han logrado secuestrar a algunos mortífagos para sacarles respuestas, han hecho cosas bastante malas solo para lograr obtener la localización de la fortaleza oscura, ellos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse sin haber antes encontrado a Ginny y a Ron.

Aunque para ello tuvieran que hacer cosas tan malas como las que los mismos mortífagos estaban dispuestos a hacer por la causa…

En estos momentos…

Fred Y George se encontraban hospedados en un hotel a las afueras de Londres, era uno de los lugares mas seguros que habían logrado encontrar, después de haber hecho todas las cosas que habían hecho para obtener información con respecto al paradero de sus hermanos menores, lo mejor había sido mantenerse un poco al margen de las batallas directas…

Sumado a ello no se encontraban con los ánimos como para convivir con todos los demás integrantes de la orden, sabiendo que todos ellos no confiaban en el hecho de que los chicos secuestrados estuvieran con vida, los gemelos no estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por las emociones y la desesperanza de los demás, por eso habían preferido mantenerse lejos de los demás integrantes de la orden, lo cual les brindaba mayor libertad de acción, no solo en lo que respecta al enfrentamiento con las fuerzas de la oscuridad, sino que también en un ámbito mas privado, les permitía demostrar las emociones que en cualquier otra circunstancia no podrían mostrar…mucho menos en una casa llena de gente algo mayor, que quizás no podría entender muy bien el tipo de relación que los gemelos llevaban, así que para ahorrarse las molestias y los malentendidos habían preferido quedarse en ese hotel…

Los gemelos llevaban siendo amantes desde el ultimo año que estuvieron en Hogwarts, tras su escapada triunfal del colegio y el asentamiento de su tienda de bromas gracias a Harry, los dos se habían dado cuenta de las emociones y de los sentimientos que se provocaban mutuamente, así que después de muchos hechos fortuitos y de declaraciones torpes, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, así que desde ese día no solo compartían una apariencia similar, sino que sus corazones latían al unísono…

Ahora mientras Fred revisaba unos papeles recostado desordenadamente sobre un diván que había en la habitación, George caminaba de un lado a otro con un tazón de café caliente entre sus manos, siendo los hermanos y amantes que eran, no existía nada que pudieran ocultar a su contraparte, por esa razón Fred supo de inmediato que su hermano estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y no solo eso, sino que también preocupado, horriblemente preocupado…

George ¿Que sucede? – preguntó dejando los papeles sobre el diván y poniéndose de pie, con pasos lentos se acercó a su hermano, este tenia los ojos clavados en el contenido de su tazón, sus labios estaban fruncidos en preocupación…

No se como decírtelo…- soltó mientras que Fred llevó sus manos hacia el tazón, cubriendo de esta manera las manos de su hermano.

Dímelo simplemente…- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Tengo un mal presentimiento…y no uno malo simplemente…uno horrible…- comenzó a decir George con voz entrecortada…- Algo le sucedió a Ron, estoy seguro de ello…

¿A Ron? ¿Seguro?- inquirió el otro…

Si…lo puedo sentir…en cada fibra de mi ser…- levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano, este hizo exactamente lo mismo, casi como si se analizaran el uno al otro a través de sus ojos…- Fred…¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Y de repente, justo cuando termino de decir esa frase, el tazón que tenían sujeto entre sus manos se trizó, para luego romperse, para su suerte el café que contenía ya se había enfriado bastante, pero eso no salvo el hecho de que algunos de los pedazos les cortaran…George abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras que su gemelo agachó la mirada para observar las heridas que ahora tenia en sus manos…

Te lo dije…

- Oh por Dios…

Ambos gemelos volvieron a mirarse, para luego clavar sus ojos en sus propias manos, esto era una clara señal para hacer énfasis a lo que anteriormente había dicho uno de ellos, casi como un presagio de algo malo…

Si tan solo supieran…

* * * * * * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde los sucesos con el joven Weasley y Malfoy, una semana que había parecido eterna, tomando en cuenta de que los chicos no tenían manera de determinar el tiempo, estaban a la deriva, adivinando cuanto tiempo llevaban en cautiverio, intentando descubrir cuanta esperanza aun podían guardar en sus corazones…

Durante este tiempo el Lord no había hecho nada mas para torturar a sus prisioneros, de hecho había olvidado por completo su existencia ya que tenia muchas cosas mas que hacer, entre estas desordenes que causar, pánico que esparcir y matanzas que planear…

Cosas importantes por supuesto…

Pero ahora, era otro cuento…Una vez llevado acabo todo lo anterior el Señor de las Tinieblas estaba ahora mas desocupado…lo que significaba que podría ocuparse de otras cosas…Oh pobres prisioneros…

Lord Voldemort se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles y documentos, todos relacionados con la siguiente fase de su plan…

Pero a pesar de la inminente victoria que sabia que obtendría en la batalla que se avecinaba, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, mas específicamente en un calabozo en particular, en donde su invitado especial y los amigos de este estaban allí, encerrados sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, y sin esperanza alguna de sobrevivir.

Tenía planes para ellos, planes de lo más interesantes. Y ahora que la mayoría de todas las cosas que había planeado estaban saliendo al pie de la letra, quizás era momento de regresar a los tormentos y torturas de sus jóvenes invitados, después de todo había una razón por la cual les había traído al castillo, aparte del disfrute de la tortura por supuesto…

Después de todo, Lord Voldemort no hacia las cosas al azar…muy por el contrario, todo siempre era fríamente calculado…

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su blanco rostro, dejo los papeles que tenia apilados a un lado de su escritorio, para luego llevar sus ojos hacia una estantería cercana, con un simple movimiento de su varita hizo levitar un libro desde la mencionada estantería hasta sus manos, una vez sobre su escritorio lo abrió, en este se podían apreciar varios apuntes escritos por el mismo, algunas fotografías y dibujos.

En este libro varios de sus mas antiguos planes y experimentos se encontraban guardados, y quizás era ahora el momento de llevarlos a la practica, tomando en cuenta de que tenia unos conejillos de indias mas que perfectos para la ocasión…

//Primero esta Potter…de el quiero algo especifico…la mezcla perfecta, estoy seguro que con su linaje será fácil lograrlo, pero para hacerlo necesito de otra cosa primero…// - continuó hojeando el libro mientras dentro de su cabeza mil y un ideas daban vueltas al derecho y al revés - // Para eso esta el chico Weasley…ya veremos que obtendremos de resultado por lo sucedido con el joven Malfoy…// - una sonrisa aun mas amplia en sus labios, dejó el libro y se colocó de pie, acercándose a la ventana que había cerca de la chimenea, mirando el exterior, analizando su siguiente movimiento, meditándolo cuidadosamente… - // Ahora tenemos a la sangre sucia…por lo que sé es una bruja poderosa, será interesante lo que puede salir de eso…//

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del Lord, solo serian malas noticias para los chicos encerrados en el calabozo…

Con otro movimiento de varita, el mismo libro que reposaba sobre su escritorio regreso a su lugar en la estantería.

Tras guardar el dichoso libro en su lugar, clavó su mirada color sangre en las afueras del castillo, desde aquella ventana se podían ver con claridad los amplios jardines y el bosque que rodeaba el lugar, estaba concentrado mirando el cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas, la luna brillaba en el cielo dándole al lugar un lúgubre tono pálido…

Voldemort juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, analizando todo lo que podría llevar a cabo a continuación, tomando nota mental de que podría probar varias de sus teorías con la ayuda no voluntaria de sus prisioneros…

Y fue allí, mientras pensaba de que manera poder torturar un poco mas a Harry Potter y compañía, que recordó que no solo había traído a los amigos del chico dorado, cuatro chicos mas habían acabado metidos en todo este lío…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tan solo ante la idea de lo que podría hacer ahora, y lo peor de todo, es que tenia la certeza de que esos cuatro chicos tan solo harían todo eso aun mas divertido de lo que ya era…

- Las cosas se pondrán más que interesantes…

Una gran idea acababa de llegar a su cabeza, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su despacho, en su cabeza todo comenzaba a tomar forma, un detalle tras otro, cuidadosamente manejado. Movió su varita y la mascara cubrió su rostro…

La puerta se cerró a su espalda al momento de salir de su despacho…

Su cama ondeando a cada uno de sus pasos…

Primero que nada, necesitaba algunas cosas…y una vez que las tuviera, todo estaría más que listo…

* * * * * * *

No sabían muy bien cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, si habían sido horas, días, semanas, no tenían noción de absolutamente nada, solo tenían la certeza de que estaban encerrados en ese calabozo a merced del mago oscuro mas poderoso que ha conocido la historia de la humanidad, nada mas tenia sentido para ellos…

El tiempo, el día y la noche, la libertad afuera de esas paredes, su hogar…

Todo parecía tan lejano, casi como un sueño, casi como bruma que se escapa por la rendija de la puerta…

La situación dentro de la celda era densa y cargada de desesperación…

Harry recuperaba la conciencia de vez en cuando, Hermione se preocupaba de estar allí cuando este regresaba en si, casi como una madre preocupada de su hijo, de cierta manera era la única que le mantenía calmado, aunque solo lo suficiente, ya que cuando comenzaba a adentrarse en sus propios recuerdos y comenzaba a tomar noción de su situación regresaba al estado de autismo, sin que Hermione pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo…

Ginny se apegaba a Ron, no porque ella realmente lo necesitara desesperadamente, al contrario, parecía ser que su hermano era el que necesitaba con urgencia algo que lo mantuviera a flote, y su hermana se estaba encargando de ello. La joven pelirroja sospechaba de que algo muy malo debió haberle sucedido a su hermano, no tenía otra explicación para el actuar de este…Pero ella no decía nada, simplemente se mantenía a su lado…

Draco se limitaba a mantenerse al margen, desde lo sucedido entre él y el pelirrojo Weasley en el despacho del Lord las cosas no parecían estar yendo muy bien dentro de la cabeza del Slytherin, muy por el contrario, algo parecía haberse removido con violencia en su interior, por esa misma razón intentando mantener todo esto en lo profundo de su ser prefería mantenerse alejado de todos los demás…

El caso de los chicos restantes no era muy diferente de sus progenitores, solo que con la excepción de que ellos estaban temiendo por sus vidas en este momento, pues bien sabían que sus padres sobrevivirían a todo esto, no estaban tan seguros de que ellos lo lograran…Eran ajenos a este tiempo, nunca debieron haber desconfiado de las palabras de sus padres, ellos habían tenido razón al ocultarles la verdad…Esta dolorosa verdad, como podría haber sabido ellos de que sus padre habían estado cautivos por un mago tan malvado como El Señor de las Tinieblas…y una vez que se cuestionaban eso, mas preguntas se agolpaban en sus cabezas…

¿Como sus padres habían logrado ocultar verdad tan dolorosa como esta?

¿Cómo pudieron vivir después de todo esto?

¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?

¿Cómo salieron de aquí?

¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

Merope estaba abrazada a su gemelo, este temblaba entre sus brazos, si bien el era siempre el mas valiente de los dos, todo esto le superaba con creces, junto a Merope Cissy tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Fausto, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, transmitiéndose cierta seguridad al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro. Cada uno de ellos preguntándose si lograrían salir de aquí para poder ver a sus familias nuevamente.

Merope e Ian solo podían pensar en su padre, no solo en el de este presente, este Harry torturado y violado, este Harry herido y vacío, sino que también su padre, aquel padre que habían dejado en el futuro, ese padre que siempre les recordó a una muñeca rota, una muñeca a la que le faltaba una pieza importante, realmente extrañaban a su padre, con toda su alma y su corazón.

Cissy no podía parar de pensar en sus hermanos menores, en sus padres, en sus tíos, en sus primos, en su gran familia, no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas tardes en la mansión, jugando ajedrez con su padre Ron, esas noches tranquilas conversando con su padre Draco sobre pociones y sobre antiguas travesuras, recuerdos de su adolescencia. Sus hermanos iban y venían en su cabeza, ¿Es que acaso jamás les volvería a ver?

Fausto no estaba en una situación diferente, sus madres, tan calidas como siempre lo habían sido, tan cuidadosas, tan detallistas, siempre con aquellas sonrisas, siempre allí junto a el. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre Hermione llamándole desde la biblioteca de la casa, casi podía oler el perfume de su madre Ginny al momento de regresar del trabajo, con la escoba al hombro y el cabello algo revuelto. ¿Es que jamás viviría todo eso otra vez?

Decir que se arrepentían, era decir poco…Sus padres les habían advertido de que su pasado no había sido para nada arco iris y flores multicolores, pero jamás habían imaginado que seria un pasado tan oscuro como este…

Un pasado que ahora les tenía atrapados, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Su curiosidad les había jugado una muy mala pasada.

Y ahora, tendrían que pagar por ello.

Pero mas que todos sus arrepentimientos y sus culpas por los errores que acababan de cometer, la urgente necesidad de ayudar a sus padre comenzaba a ganar lugar en el corazón de los mellizos Potter, algo de la sangre de Harry bullía en el interior de los dos, y les ordenaba ayudar…Ellos no estaban heridos como los otros, no estaban rotos como los demás, aun podían ayudar…aun podían traer de regreso a su padre…

Quizás aun había esperanza…

¿Ian? – dijo Merope con voz suave, su hermano levanto su mirada bicolor hacia su hermana

Dime…- algo de su naturaleza Gryffindor urgía salir de su interior en ese momento, y por alguna razón tenia el leve presentimiento de que su hermana encontraría la manera de hacerle salir…

Tengo una idea…quizás no te guste mucho…pero es lo único que tenemos…- dijo ella sin levantar la voz, solo su gemelo le escuchaba, ambos miraban de vez en cuando en todas direcciones, preocupándose de que nadie mas notara que estaban hablando…

En esta situación ¿Qué puede ser peor?

Debemos decirle la verdad a nuestro padre…- soltó, ante los ojos abiertos de su hermano, temió que por un segundo le gritaría, pero no lo hizo, sino que le miró suspicazmente…

No podemos hacer eso…- le reprocho sin elevar la voz…- Estas loca…imagínate que podría suceder…

Imagínate que sucederá sino recuperamos la cordura de nuestro padre…- le devolvió ella con la mirada llena de furia…- ¡¡Mírale!! – y tal como ella dijo así lo hizo su hermano, Ian clavó sus ojos bicolor en su padre…muy en el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de que sabia que estaba mal, su hermana tenia razón…

Pero… ¿Por qué? No entiendo a donde va todo esto de rebelar la verdad…- cuestionó su hermano…

Mira…- comenzó a explicar Merope…- nuestro padre esta en un estado de depresión absoluta, no tiene nada de que sostenerse…

Pero…sus amigos…

No es lo mismo…- le interrumpió…- ellos están en la misma situación que el…en su interior sabe que no hay esperanza, y con lo ultimo que acaba de sucederle siente que ya no vale a pena…

Sigo sin entender tu punto…

Nosotros le podemos dar un sentido a su vida…- dijo ella con esperanza en la voz…- nosotros somos su futuro, si le decimos que suceda lo que suceda aquí adentro nosotros naceremos el podrá recuperar parte de su ser…

Ah…- Ian abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ahora si entendía el punto de todo esto…ellos le darían una razón para seguir viviendo…- Nosotros seremos su razón para seguir viviendo…

¡Exacto! – exclamó ella triunfante

Pero…- dijo él, ella achicó sus ojos bicolor, a la espera de lo que sea que su hermano fuera a reprochar ahora…

¿¡Que!?

¿Y si cambiamos el futuro al hacer eso? – bueno, esa pregunta no se la esperaba…Merope guardo silencio, realmente no sabia que decirle a su hermano, o sea, ella había pensado que al hacerlo cabía la posibilidad de cambiar el futuro, pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias no lo había meditado por mas tiempo, simplemente lo había omitido a su conveniencia…

¿Y si al hacerlo cambiamos el futuro para bien? – le devolvió ella en otra pregunta…el la miró, se podía ver la duda en sus ojos, ella podía ver la duda claramente en sus ojos, ¿Podría acaso su hermano ver la duda en sus propios ojos?

¿El futuro para bien? – inquirió, casi con esperanza

Quizás…solo quizás podríamos hacer las cosas diferentes, podríamos darle felicidad a nuestro padre…

Podríamos…- Ian se detuvo…- yo creo que lo mejor es dejar de pensar en el futuro, por mas irónico que suene eso…y que nos preocupemos de este presente…de este pasado…

¿Entonces lo hacemos?

Si de esa manera logramos traer de regreso a nuestro padre, creo que es lo mejor…- dijo el ya convencido de sus propias palabras…- ya después pagaremos por nuestras acciones…

Si, ya después lo haremos…

La decisión ya estaba tomada, como bien ellos mismos habían dicho, ya después lidiarían con las consecuencias pertinentes, ahora lo único que importaba era darle vida de nuevo a su padre…

Merope fue la primera en ponerse de pie, su hermano le siguió de cerca, con pasos lentos y cuidadosos se acercaron al rincón en donde se encontraba Hermione con Harry, ella al verles acercarse les miro con curiosidad en sus ojos castaños…

¿Qué sucede chicos?- fue lo primero que pregunto ella, Merope fue la que le respondió…

Necesitamos hablar con Harry…- Oh pero que raro sonaba el nombre de su padre salido de sus labios de manera tan descuidada y de cierta manera natural…

¿Con Harry?- la castaña miró a su lado, lugar en donde le mencionado ojiverde estaba apoyado en la pared abrazando sus rodillas….- no creo que puedan…- les respondió con sinceridad y cansancio en la voz…

Lo sabemos, pero queremos intentarlo…- insistió Merope con voz suave…

Pero…quizás ni les este escuchando…

Pero también puede que nos este escuchando…- le devolvió la chica de ojos bicolor…

Esta bien, de todas maneras no hay nada que pueda empeorar su estado…- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde Ginny y Ron se encontraban, algo alejados de donde había estado con Harry…Ante la ausencia de Hermione el ojiverde no mostró señal alguna de percatarse…Merope e Ian intercambiaron unas miradas, la primera se arrodillo frente a su padre, para así quedar cara a cara con el, cuando este decidiera levantar la mirada, mientras que Ian se sentó a la derecha de esta, para así quedar en la visual de Harry…

Es ahora o nunca…- le dijo Ian a su hermana, ella podía sentir que este estaba asustado, temía lo que pudiera causar esta revelación a su ya destruido padre…- empieza tu…

Lo suponía…- ella sonrío levemente…soltó un largo suspiro antes de colocar una mano sobre la de Harry la que se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas, al hacerlo este tembló levemente, pero ella no removió su mano…

No…- se escuchó un susurro provenir del mayor…Merope agarro valor de quien sabe donde para así poder continuar…

Harry…mírame…- ordenó ella con voz suave…- tienes que mirarme…tengo algo importante que decirte y necesito que me veas…- comenzó a decir ella…- solo así podrás saber que es verdad…- Harry no levantó la vista, pero algo dentro de ella le indico que de alguna manera estaba logrando la atención de su padre, quizás su naturaleza curiosa o quizás el dicho que dice "Que la sangre tira" quizás de manera inconciente le reconoce como familia…- Sabemos que esto no acabará contigo…que eres fuerte, que no importa que suceda dentro de este castillo saldrás adelante a pesar de todo…- comenzó a decirle…

Serás un mago poderoso y respetado, nadie podrá compararse contigo…esto no te detendrá, esto te hará mas fuerte…- le completo Ian, entendiendo hacia donde iba su hermana con todo esto, ella estaba preparando en terreno para lo que vendría…

Harry había dejado de temblar, lo que significaba que se había calmado, que no repelía el toque de Merope, estaban progresando, lento pero seguro…

Harry…nosotros sabemos que saldrás de aquí…- dijo ella con voz segura…- lo sabemos…- corroboró, dándole mas énfasis a sus palabras…Harry comenzó poco a poco a levantar la mirada, al parecer estaba en esos momentos de conciencia…

¿Co…Como….lo…saben…?- preguntó con la voz rasposa…- Ustedes….no…pueden…saber….nada…- volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas…Merope sabia que eso sucedería, estaba preparada para ello…

Nosotros sabemos como será tu futuro…- dijo Ian…

No….no…lo…saben…

Si…si lo sabemos…- respondió esta vez Merope, quizás era la seguridad en la voz de la chica, o quizás otra cosa, pero Harry volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ella…

Ustedes…no…pueden…sacarme…de…aquí….

Nosotros sabemos que saldrás de aquí…

¿Y…como…lo…saben…? Ya…no…hay…esperanza…- dijo Harry, estaba apunto de ocultar su rostro otra vez, cuando Merope le sujeto de las mejillas, para que así no tuviera oportunidad de agachar la mirada…

Si hay esperanza, nosotros lo somos….- comenzó a decir ella temiendo de que si no decía todo pronto Harry entraría en un ataque de pánico… - Mi hermano y yo venimos de futuro…de tu futuro…- dijo ella recalcando lo ultimo…

¿Mi…futuro…?

Somos tus hijos Harry…- soltó ella de golpe…

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente de quedo completamente quieto, quizás analizando las palabras de Merope, quizás simplemente sumergido dentro de su cabeza, pero de algo estaban seguros los mellizos…Las palabras que le habían dicho habían calado fondo en el interior del dañado corazón de Harry…

¿Mis hijos? – inquirió sin creer, o sin querer creer en esas palabras…

Si…tus hijos…

¿Cómo?

Míranos y sabrás la verdad…somos tus hijos…- le dijo Ian…

Oh por dios…esto no puede ser verdad…- y fueron esas palabras las que les dijeron a los mellizos que su padre creía en lo que acababan de decir…

* * * * * *

_Fin del capitulo cinco…_

_No tengo palabras para describir el dolor de haber dejado este fic abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero fueron esas personas que sagradamente me dejaban comentarios pidiéndome una continuación, esas personas que no perdieron la esperanza y que confiaron en que algún día continuaría este fic…_

_Así que este capitulo va dedicado a todas esas maravillosas personas, que a pesar de l tiempo que a transcurrido aun esperan, aun me esperaron…_

_Besos a todos…_

_Lady Orochimaru_

_P.D: Dejen comentarios…_


	6. El fin justifica los medios

**Nota de la autora: **Hola pues, hace tiempo que no subía capitulo, en este momento estoy con muchos proyectos en mente y varios en los cuales estoy trabajando en este preciso momento, y este fic es uno de ellos, después de releer varias cosas [entre esas los dos últimos libros de Harry Potter] concluí que de verdad deseo terminar este fic, y que realmente quiero que quede maravilloso, espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora, las cosas cada vez se pondrán mas interesantes, porque aun quedan cosas por suceder y situaciones que armar…esto es solo el principio…

¡¡Y aquí les traigo un capitulo extra largo!! ¡¡Solo porque ustedes se lo merecen!! ¡¡Lo siento por la larga espera!!

**¡Advertencia!** Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes...Así que ¡¡¡¡Están avisados!!!!

"_dialogo"_

_//pensamiento//_

Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios.

Besos

Orochi.

"**Uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas"**

**Capitulo 6: "El fin justifica los medios"**

La información que acababa de escuchar, lejos había movido su mundo de muchas maneras, le había traído de regreso a la realidad…

Este horrible presente tendría una recompensa…Sus hijos, su propia familia…su familia…Harry miró a los dos chicos que a su vez le miraban a el con sus llamativos ojos bi color, el joven Gryffindor sabia que esos niños frente a el eran suyos, su futuro…

"_¿Mis hijos?" –_ interrogo a los dos niños, los cuales movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación.

"_Si, somos tus hijos, tu futuro….así que no te dejes vencer por todo esto…" -_ comenzó a decir Merope…- "_por muy malo que todo esto lo sea…" -_ tomó la mano de Harry, buscando relajarle con el gesto, y lográndolo…

Harry tenia mil y un interrogantes en su cabeza, mil y un preguntas que los niños frente a el podrían responderle, muchas cosas que podrían quedar resueltas en este preciso momento, ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Cómo habían llegado? ¿Cómo era el futuro del cuan venían? ¿Cómo estaban todos en aquel futuro?...Todo eso y muchos mas se arremolinaba dentro de la cabeza de Harry…

De repente…todos los que estaban en la celda pudieron sentir con claridad la presencia indiscutible del Señor de las Tinieblas, el cual se acercaba a la celda en donde se encontraban, desplegando todo su poder, sabiendo que eso solo empeoraría el pánico que ya sentían sus prisioneros…De manera instantánea, Merope e Ian pudieron ver y sentir como su padre se tensaba y como su ojos verdes se llenaban de miedo ante la sola idea de estar en la misma habitación que el Lord, ese miedo no podía ser comparado con nada…

Tal como lo habían sentido, el Lord hizo acto de presencia en la puerta del calabozo en cuestión, la luz del exterior les encegueció momentáneamente, la mascara blanca nuevamente cubría el rostro del Lord, el cual debajo de esta no podía evitar sonreír al ver todo lo que provocaba su presencia en el joven chico dorado…

"_Nos volvemos a ver…" -_ dijo el Señor de las Tinieblas a modo de saludo, sabiendo que su sola voz había provocado aun mas pánico en sus jóvenes prisioneros _– "Tengo grandes planes para ustedes…" -_ El Lord pasó la vista por todos los presentes, analizando cuidadosamente que es lo que haría a continuación_…- "Traigan a la sangre sucia y al pelirrojo…" -_ esta vez, ni siquiera pudieron gritar, Hermione estaba petrificada de miedo… ¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora? ¿Acaso este seria su final?...Ron no estaba muy diferente a la pelicastaña, ambos chicos se dejaron sujetar por los mortifagos, ya no tenían fuerza para decir algo, ya estaban demasiado cansados y desesperanzados, ya no valía la pena…

Así que con una última mirada a sus amigos, desaparecieron detrás de la puerta del calabozo…

El silencio les envolvió nuevamente…

Harry no pudo evitar temblar…muy en lo profundo su voz y alma Gryffindor le gritaban que hiciera algo, que intentara detener al Lord, que intentara salvar a sus amigos. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía, el miedo y el pánico le congelaban el cuerpo, no podía moverse, no quería moverse. Un sin numero de sentimientos encontrados se acomodaron en su corazón…miedo, ira, confusión, desesperanza, coraje y mas…Ian y Merope le sujetaban de las manos mientras aun miraban la puerta, por donde se habían llevado a Ron y a Hermione…

"_Ellos no morirán…" -_ le dijo Merope con voz segura pero levemente temblorosa…

"_Del futuro de donde venimos, ellos están con nosotros…" _- le continuó su mellizo, Harry movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en entendimiento…

"_¿Qué va a pasar?"_ – interrogó el mayor, pasando la mirada de Ian a Merope y luego al revés.

"_No lo sabemos con exactitud…" -_ empezó a contarle la chica_…- "Sabemos que sobreviven, pero no sabemos como…"_

"_Esta bien…por lo menos algo de esperanza nos trae el saber eso ¿No es así?" - _inquirió Harry con voz firme…

Fue ante esto ultimo que los mellizo supieron que habían hecho lo correcto en decirle, quizás acababan de cambiar su propio futuro. Quizás incluso podrían construir un futuro mejor…no solo para ellos, sino que también para su familia…

"_Ehmm…Harry…" -_ interrogó Merope con cierta duda, el ojiverde le miró…

"_Dime…"_

"_¿Se puede cambiar el pasado para así tener un mejor futuro?" – _soltó ella…

"_Si, yo lo hice una vez, cuando estaba en tercer año, viaje al pasado para salvarle la vida a alguien…" -_ le respondió Harry con cierta nostalgia, recordando a Sirius y a todas las personas que fuera de este calabozo debieran estarles buscando…

"_Y…¿Ese alguien vivió?"_

"_Si"_

"_O sea que si queremos evitar que alguien muera ¿Podemos hacerlo?"_

"_Si, solo tienen que estar consientes de que si lo hacen su propio presente se verá modificado, tiene que estar preparados para el cambio…"_

"_Entendemos…" -_ soltaron los dos mellizos al unísono, ambos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo cuando Harry les había dado aquella respuesta…

Las palabras de los mellizos acababan de despertar la curiosidad de Harry, este miró a los dos chicos y sin poder aguantar su curiosidad les preguntó…

"_Ustedes quieren salvar a alguien…"-_ dijo a modo de afirmación_…- "¿A quien?" - l_os dos chicos se miraron para luego mirara a su padre…

"_No solo a alguien…" _- fue lo único que respondió Merope, sabia que no podía decir nada m as, ya habían jugado lo suficiente con todo esto de la línea temporal, ya habían cambiado algunas cosas, lo mejor era no tentar al destino, quien sabe que mas podría llegar a suceder…

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?" –_ esas palabras, provenientes de Ginny trajeron a la realidad a los chicos Potter, acababan de llevarse a Hermione y a Ron, quien sabe que cosas podrían estar haciéndoles en este preciso momento, Harry tembló ante esto, el dolo imaginar le ponía la piel de gallina…

Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas, los chicos en la prisión no podían hacer nada más que esperar…el miedo y la duda inundaba sus corazones…

No sabían a que a tenerse, no sabían que podría depararles el destino en corto plazo…no sabían si Hermione y Ron regresarían…no sabían en que estado regresarían…si es que lo hacían…

¿Cómo enfrentar una realidad que parece demasiado dolorosa? ¿Cómo saber que es lo que sucederá? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué hacer?...

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

Hermione gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones podían, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos castaños y rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba encadenada de cara a una pared, unos grilletes le sujetaban firmemente a esta ultima, con los brazos por sobre su cabeza, la ropa de su espalda estaba completamente rasgada, las marcas de los latigazos ardían al contacto con el aire, las heridas brillaban al rojo vivo en la piel de su espalda, la sangre se deslizaba suavemente por toda su piel, hasta llegar al suelo…

El Lord se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio tomando unos apuntes y revolviendo una misteriosa poción que humeaba de varios colores, de repente verdes y otras verdes purpura, uno de los mortifagos con látigo en mano esperaba sus indicaciones para continuar torturando a la chica, la cual ante la pausa en los latigazos ahora podía sentir como el aire acariciaba las heridas abiertas, lo cual solo provocaba que dolieran mas aun…

"_Unos cuantos mas…" -_ dijo el Lord con voz suave mientras agregaba unos ingredientes mas a la poción que preparaba, en cosa de segundos se comenzaron a escuchas los gritos de dolor de la joven bruja, y con ese simple sonido de fondo el Lord tomó un poco del contenido de la poción y la colocó en un pequeño frasco, para luego dirigirse hacia donde yacía la chica casi al borde de la inconsciencia – "_Veamos si esto da algún resultado…" -_ murmuró para si mientras le entregaba el mencionado frasco al mortifago del látigo y le indicaba que se lo diera a beber a la bruja…

El mortifago le dio a beber la pócima a la chica, la cual intento negarse a toda costa, pero fue simplemente imposible para ella, estaba demasiado débil para evitarlo, a pesar de su renuencia pudo sentir como el peculiar contenido del frasco se deslizaba por su garganta…

"_Puedes retirarte…" -_ ordeno el Señor de las Tinieblas al mortifago, el cual agachó la cabeza en señal de su sumisión _– "veamos si esto resulta…" -_ susurró con voz siseante mientras el mortifago salía de aquella sala, que parecía ser una mezcla entre un laboratorio y una calabozo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundo, el Lord a la espera de que algo sucediera, cuando ya estaba dándose por vencido asumiendo que la poción no había servido para nada, la chica en cuestión comenzó a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso gritaba aun mas y con aun mas ganas que cuando había estado recibiendo los latigazos, el Lord enarcó una ceja ante esto, se acercó a la chica en cuestión y clavó su mirada escarlata en la espalda de esta, solo para comprobar y ver con sus propios ojos como las heridas en su piel se cerraban a una velocidad impresionante, profundas cicatrices comenzaron a marcar la piel a medida que todas y cada una de las heridas se fueron cerrando, el Señor de las Tinieblas no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto…

"_Al parecer funciona…" -_ susurró sin poder contener una sonrisa en su rostro…

Tras eso y con un movimiento de mano aparecieron por la puerta dos mortifagos, Voldemort les miró para luego darles la siguiente orden…

"_Llévenla de regreso a las mazmorras, peo colóquenla en una celda aparte de los otro…" -_dijo con voz imperante, los mortifagos hicieron una pequeña inclinación…- _//Aun necesito ver si la poción es asimilada por completo…//_

Hermione había perdido finalmente la conciencia, el dolor había sido demasiado para ella y simplemente no había soportado mas tiempo despierta, mientras los mortifagos la desataban de la pared, ambos se sorprendieron al ver las enormes cicatrices cubiertas de sangre que cruzaban la espalada de la chica, intercambiaron unas miradas antes de salir de allí con la chica en brazos…

Lord Voldemort regreso a su asiento detrás del escritorio y terminó de escribir unas cosas en los pergaminos que tenia sobre la superficie, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, las cosas estaban saliendo aun mejor de lo planeado, ahora tenia que continuar con la siguiente fase, con un movimiento elegante de su varita hizo desaparecer el caldero en donde había estado preparando la poción que le había dado de beber a Hermione, y otro caldero paso a reemplazarlo, el contenido de este también parecía dudoso y burbujeaba sospechosamente…

Tomó unos nuevos apuntes, para luego mirar al otro prisionero que se encontraba en el lugar, aquel que había tenido que presenciarlo todo y que ahora recordaba que tenia presente…El joven pelirrojo le miraba con sus ojos azules brillando entre el odio el miedo, una mescla interesante de sentimientos. Ron había presenciado toda la sesión de tortura de Hermione, esperando que en cualquier momento fuese su turno, y ahora que el Lord le dedicaba la mirada a el, el pelirrojo supo de inmediato, que su hora había llegado…

¿Seria este el fin?

"_Por supuesto que no Señor Weasley…" -_ le respondió el Lord leyendo sus pensamientos_…- "Lo que viene a continuación es solo el principio…"_

Ron tragó nerviosamente, esta vez no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle…esta vez enfrentaría al Lord completamente solo…

Estaba a su merced, de la misma manera que lo había estado Hermione…

Sin escapatoria…sin ayuda…

Solo

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

"_George debemos irnos…" -_ su voz estaba algo entre cortada y su respiración un poco trabajada…

"_Solo un poco…mas…" -_ le respondió su gemelo mientras embestía con fuerza en el interior de su hermano, Fred se removió en busca de una mejor posición, buscando que el otro golpeara el punto preciso en su interior…

"_¡¡Dios!! ¡¡George!!"- _exclamó al momento que su gemelo golpeo su próstata, enviándole corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar. George sonrió ante esto y sujeto una de las piernas de Fred por sobre su hombro, permitiéndole una mayor profundidad en la penetración, golpeando una y otra vez el punto clave en su interior, haciéndole que los gemidos resonaran en la habitación.

"_Tan exquisito…" – _murmuraba George con los ojos cargados de lujuria, su gemelo gemía con cada uno de sus movimientos, tenia una de sus manos sujeta al cuello del otro, de vez en cuando clavaba sus uñas en la piel de George, dejando marcas rojas.

Unas pocas embestidas más, y ambos llegaron al climax susurrando el nombre del otro, cansados y sudorosos, con la mente inundaba del placer blanco del orgasmo.

"_George" – _susurró Fred con vos suave, aun algo cansada.

"_Dime amor" – _dijo el otro aun en su interior, disfrutando de sentirse rodeado por completo, tenia la frente apoyada en el hombro de Fred.

"_Tenemos que irnos" - _dijo nuevamente.

"_Lo se"_

Recuperando el aliento, ambos gemelos se separaron y se pusieron de pie, se adentraron en el cuarto de baño para poder colocarse algo mas presentables antes de salir, no podían llegar a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix con el olor a sexo impregnado en cada uno de sus poros.

Tras bañarse, arreglarse y vestirse, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar, tomando en cuenta su seguridad y todas esas cosas, lo mejor seria aparecerse cerca del centro de reunión. Así que en cuestión de minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de la residencia Black, donde nuevamente tendrían que escuchar como las cosas iban de mal en peor, como ya no valía la pena conservar esperanzas…que el fin se acercaba…ambos gemelos se miraron antes de entrar…sus ojos estaban cargados de amor y de comprensión…

"_Suceda lo que suceda…" – _comenzó a decir Fred tomando una de las manos de su gemelo… - _"Lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza…"_

Una vez preparados sicológicamente para enfrentar el pesimismo se adentraron en la casa. Pasaron por el pasillo, directamente hacia la cocina, lugar en donde debieran estar todos esperando, y tal como lo habían previsto allí encontraron a todos los integrantes de la Orden, apenas cruzaron el umbral sintieron como su madre les abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello…

"_¿Cómo han estado?"- _interrogó ella con voz suave una vez que les soltó

"_Bien mama, bien" – _respondieron los dos con sendas sonrisas opacas en sus rostros…- _"¿Se ha sabido alguna cosa?" – _inquirió Fred, no tenia que ser adivino para darse cuenta de la verdad. Los rostros de los presentes mostraban la desesperanza y tristeza que estaban sintiendo, lo cual solo podía significar que no se sabia nada aun de los chicos secuestrados…

"_Los mortífagos están cada vez peor" –_ comenzó diciendo Tonks, a modo de información, como si no todos supieran que eso era así.

"_Solo han pasado tres semanas...aun hay esperanza…" – _dijo esta vez George, todos los presentes le miraron con incredulidad, como sino creyeran lo que acababa de decir…pudo sentir la mano de su gemelo apresando la suya con fuerza…

"_Pueden haber pasado muchas cosas" –_ dijo esta vez Moody.

"_Quizás ya no deberíamos buscar más" –_ soltó Dumbledore con seriedad, los gemelos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

"_¡¡¿¿Qué?_?!! _¡¡Están locos!! ¡¡No vamos a abandonarles!!" – _comenzó a gritar Fred, no podía creer que la afamada Orden del Fénix estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a unos niños por la guerra.

"_¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Nosotros hacemos lo imposible para encontrarle, mientras ustedes parecen rendirse cada vez mas rápido!!"_

"_¿¡Y que sucederá con Harry!? ¿No era el demasiado importante para esta guerra?" – _inquirió Fred al borde de agarrar a golpes a quien se le cruzara por enfrente.

Los gemelos no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar…Al parecer eran los únicos que aun creían en el bienestar de los chicos, y ahora con estas palabras estaban mas seguros de ello…Solo ellos podrían encontrarles…

"_Saben…nosotros continuaremos buscando…ustedes pueden seguir con esta estúpida guerra…" – _concluyó George tomando la mano de su gemelo, tras esas palabras definitivas ambos salieron abruptamente de la cocina y de esa casa, caminando a paso lento, alejándose de ella…

"_¿¡Como pueden rendirse tan fácilmente?!" – _medio exclamó Fred una vez que ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la casa Black, iban uno junto al otro sin mirarse directamente, simplemente…mirando a su alrededor sin prestar demasiada atención.

Los gemelos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse con facilidad, tal como lo habían hecho todos los integrantes de la Orden. Las cosas no pintaban bien para el bando de la luz, pero eso ahora a ellos no le interesaba, su prioridad en este momento era encontrar y rescatar a los chicos secuestrados, para ellos la familia era mas importante que a guerra, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás sobre ello…Además aun existía la posibilidad de que el Lord aun mantuviera a los chicos con vida, ya que si hubiese asesinado a Harry, lo primero que hubiese hecho habría sido divulgar su muerte como una pancarta de victoria, y si no lo había hecho hasta ahora, tras tres semanas de cautiverio, lo mas probable es que aun los mantuviera con vida…

Los gemelos continuaron caminando, sin prestarle atención al camino en sí, simplemente pasando las casas y a las personas que les miraban con cierta curiosidad para luego seguir su camino, ambos estaban maquinando, intentando pensar en algo para hacer…alguna clase de plan…cualquier cosa…

"_Necesitamos un mortifago…" – _fue lo primero que dijo Fred al momento de entrar en su departamento, mientras su gemelo cerraba la puerta a su espalda, George clavó sus ojos en el otro.

"_Si es así…creo que tengo una idea…" – _le respondió George, acercándose a la mesa del comedor y sentándose, allí tenían todo cubierto de papeles y pergaminos, algunas pociones de extraño contenido.

"_Dime" –_ interrogó el otro sentándose frente a su gemelo, a la espera por lo siguiente que fuera a decir.

"_Malfoy" – _dijo ese simple apellido

"_¿¡Malfoy!_?" – interrogó Fred enarcando una ceja ante esto…_- "Por si no lo recuerda su hijo, su único hijo" – _recalcó – _"también fue secuestrado por el Lord"_

"_Por eso mismo…su objetivo y el nuestro es el mismo…" – _le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…- _"El continua trabajando para el Lord, pero debe saber algo, después de todo, como tu mismo lo has dicho, es su hijo el que corre peligro también…"_

"_Entonces creo…que iremos a darle una visita a la familia Malfoy…" – _soltó Fred con una sonrisa medio macabra en el rostro, quizás las cosas al fin comenzaban a andar por buen camino.

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

El Señor de las Tinieblas sonrió ante los resultados que acababa de obtener, la sangre sucia llevaba encerrada dos días completos, y lo que había obtenido gracias a ella no tenia precio, era un resultado mas que invaluable para sus planes, y por mas que odiara a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, esta chica había ayudado a sus planes y realmente estaba feliz por ello.

Y ahora, gracias a lo logrado por sus experimentos, la bruja es cuestión no moriría tan fácilmente, y de hecho el mismo no se arriesgaría a acabar con su vida, en especial ahora que la chica era el resultado en vida de su trabajo, aunque no lo admitiera, era invaluable e irremplazable, pues la posibilidad de lograr el mismo resultado exitoso en otra persona era bastante baja…

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho, ante esto el Lord no pudo mas que enarcar una ceja e invocar su mascara. ¿Quién podría ser? Comenzó a enumerar en su cabeza quien podría estar del otro lado de la puerta a la espera de una respuesta, después de meditarlo un segundo podría tratarse de algún mortifago con información importante.

"_Adelante" – _ordenó con voz firme mientras se colocaba su mascara, nadie aparte de el mismo y del chico Potter conocía su nuevo rostro y nueva apariencia, por lo cual no se arriesgaría a que alguien mas pudiera arruinar sus planes futuros al descubrir de este pequeño detalle.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y por esta entro un mortifago de pasos firmes, el Señor de las Tinieblas sonrió detrás de su mascara al reconocer al mortifago que acababa de llegar, este se acercó al escritorio después de dar una reverencia en señal de respeto. Lo mas probable es que le traía aquello que le había pedido hace unos días atrás.

"_My Lord" – _el mortifago hizo otra inclinación una vez que se detuvo frente al escritorio.

"_Severus" – _le respondió en señal de que le estaba escuchando.

"_Conseguí todos los ingredientes que me ordenó que buscara…" – _dijo sacando de su bolsillo una caja encogida, al hacerlo se hicieron evidentes las heridas que tenia en sus manos, ya que se podía ver como casi la totalidad de estas se encontraban vendadas, agrandó la caja y la sujeto con sus dos manos

"_Perfecto" –_ el Lord sonrió bajo su mascara…- _"Acércate" – _ordenó con voz suave, con esa clase de voz que hace temblar a sus seguidores, mas que los gritos, el profesor de pociones no pudo evitar temblar ante esto, cumpliendo con lo que le acababa de ordenar el Señor de las Tinieblas, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, depositó la caja sobre el escritorio, donde pudo ver como dos blancas, perfectas y jóvenes manos sujetaban la tapa y la abrían con sumo cuidado…¿Jóvenes?...

"_¿Necesita algo mas my Lord?" –_ interrogó Severus con un sumiso movimiento de cabeza.

"_Necesito una poción para comprobar el embarazo" –_ Snape enarcó una ceja ante esto…- _"De hecho necesito varias"_

"_Por supuesto my Lord ¿Para cuando las necesita?_

"_Lo mas pronto posible, tengo algunas cosas en mente" _– rió con suavidad ante el solo hecho de imaginarse todo lo que haría a continuación – _"Puedes retirarte Severus" _

"_My Lord" – _una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego salir del despacho con información mas que interesante para la orden

Una vez que Snape salio del despacho, Lord Voldemort se quitó la mascara y comenzó a ver el interior de la caja que el profesor le había traído, exactamente como lo había pedido, este ultimo le hacia traído todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que le había ordenado buscar, la mayoría de los cuales eran ilegales, pero el Lord había sabido que Snape siendo profesor de Hogwarts tendría acceso a todas esas cosas. Tras un movimiento de varita que en la distancia hizo arder las marcas tenebrosas de dos mortifagos, estos hicieron acto de presencia por la puerta del despacho…

"_Tráiganme a la chica Weasley y a la sangre sucia"_

"_Si my Lord" – _respondieron para luego salir a cumplir con lo que se les había ordenado.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, específicamente en el calabozo donde se encontraban los jóvenes secuestrados, todos ellos se habían acurrucado a la espera de lo que sea que sucedería a continuación.

Harry estaba en un rincón sentado, a cada uno de sus lados estaban los gemelos, los cuales habían logrado sacar al ojiverde de su estado de catatónia y le habían traído a la conciencia al rebelarle la verdad sobre su naturaleza, sobre el hecho de que provenían del futuro, de un futuro en donde todos los que estaban en esa prisión habían sobrevivido…Ahora el joven Gryffindor estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por supuesto que estaba conciente de lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, tarde o temprano tendría que superar su miedo al Lord, pero por ahora solo tenia que preocuparse de su s hijos, ahora podía ver un futuro en el horizonte, debía lograr salir de esa celda, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a los niños que se habían sacrificado para ver su pasado….un pasado para nada alentador…

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, recordó el hecho de que Hermione no había regresado… ¿Cuándo tiempo había transcurrido desde que se la habían llevado? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría viva?...Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza para sacarse esa clase de pensamientos de la mente, si Hermione hubiese sido asesinada, el Lord lo primero que hubiese hecho, habría sido restregárselo en la cara, así que lo mas probable es que la chica un siguiera con vida…en alguna parte de este lugar…El ojiverde intentó pensar en otra cosa, y al hacerlo acabó clavando sus ojos verdes en los dos chicos que descansaban cerca de Ginny y Ron, junto a Ron estaba esa otra chica pelirroja, mientras que con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ginny estaba el chico de cabello castaño…Ahora que los miraba con mas atención, esos chicos parecían tener la edad de los mellizos, y fue allí que algo dentro de la cabeza de Harry hizo click…

"_Ian, Merope" – _llamó Harry con voz suave.

"_¿Si?" – _inquirieron los dos mellizos al unísono en un susurro suave, nadie mas en la celda les escuchaba, cada cual estaba en su propio mundo.

"_Ellos…" – _dijo el ojiverde refiriéndose a Fausto y a Cissy – _"También son del futuro ¿No es así?" – _inquirió, sintiendo como los chicos se removían un poco.

"_Si, vinieron con nosotros…" _– le respondió Merope, Harry comenzó a meditar esas palabras, para luego desviar la vista a la chica de cabello rojo, ella tenia que ser una Weasley, ese color de cabello era único…mientras que el otro chico…aun tenia curiosidad con saber quien era…

El ojiverde iba a decir algo mas, iba a preguntar un poco mas sobre ese futuro que parecía ocultar algo mas, cuando de repente se escucharon pasos acercándose a la celda, para luego abrirse la puerta de esta con un sonido abrupto y sordo…por esta hicieron acto de presencia tres mortifagos de aspecto amenazante, todos los chicos se tensaron al verlos…

"_Necesitamos a esa chica" – _dijo uno de los mortifagos apuntando a Ginny, la cual de inmediato se colocó de pie del lugar en donde antes había estado sentada, todos intercambiaron miradas de pánico, Fausto rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la que en el futuro seria su madre. Ron de manera instintiva se colocó frente a su hermana, en un afán de protegerla de lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

"_¡Primero pasaras sobre mi!" – _exclamó Ron con voz amenazante, de inmediato Harry se coloco de pie y se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo, el desafío se podía ver reflejado en los ojos de ambos Gryffindor, el mortifago rió ante esto, para luego chasquear los dedos, cuatro mortifagos mas entraron en la celda

"_Necesitamos a la chica" –_ ordenó con voz siseante señalando nuevamente a Ginny, de inmediato dos mortifagos sujetaron a Harry y otros dos sujetaron a Ron, estos patalearon, gritaron y golpearon como si no hubiera un mañana, Ginny instintivamente se coloco frente a Fausto y Cissy, ambos primos tenían los ojos llenos de miedo. Dos mortifagos le sujetaron a ella.

"_¡¡Suéltenme!_! _¡¡Déjenme ir!!" – _gritó la chica pataleando y pataleando, hasta que uno de los mortifagos sacó su varita y la desmayo. Ron y Harry continuaban moviéndose, en busca de liberarse para ayudar a su hermana y amiga, varios mortifagos comenzaron a salir, el primero de ellos con la pelirroja al hombro. El mismo que había desmayado a la pelirroja desmayo a Harry, dejando a Ron pataleando por su hermana lleno de desesperación.

"_Podríamos entretenernos un poco con este de aquí" –_ soltó uno de los mortifagos que quedaba en la celda, su voz había sonado cargada de algo que hizo temblar a Ron ¿No podía estar pensando en…? – _"Enseñarle a comportarse mejor…"_

"_No perdemos nada" – _solo quedaban dos mortifagos en la celda, los rostros de los menores se llenaron de horror al entender que es lo que pretendían los magos allí presentes.

Los gemelos estaban petrificados en el suelo, rodeando firmemente el cuerpo de su padre. Cissy y Fausto estaban abrazados el uno al otro, en búsqueda de alguna clase de alivio, mientras que Ron se encontraba de pie frente a estos dos últimos, casi como si estuviese protegiéndoles, cuando en realidad debería estar mas preocupado por si mismo….

"_Yo que tu, me preocuparía mas por ti mismo que por esos mocosos" – _Soltó el otro mortifago con voz maliciosa, mientras el primero de ellos le sujeto firmemente de la muñeca. Ron se tragó el gemido de dolor que amenazó salir de sus labios al sentir como el mago apretaba con demasiada fuerza, se removió intentando soltarse, podía sentir como Cissy y Fausto le sujetaban por la espalda, en un intento de evitar que lo alejaran de ellos.

"_Vamos" – _susurró el mortifago que le sujetaba, esta vez con una voz suave y lasciva… - _"Nos forcejees o será mas difícil para ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar…"_

"_¡¡Suéltame!!" – _forcejeó el pelirrojo intentando con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre, pero el mortifago era por lejos mas fuerte que el.

La tensión comenzaba a aumentar, el forcejeo no se detenía, Ron no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le tocaran nuevamente, y mucho menos un par de asquerosos mortifagos, los cuales por el rostro que comenzaban a mostrar se estaban cansando de toda esta resistencia, así que cortaron por lo sano, decidieron sacar al chico de la celda y utilizarlo de entretención solo para ellos, sin que nadie mas les pudiera interrumpir…El pánico comenzó a llenar el rostro de Ron, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor, cada vez estaba mas cansado, no podría resistirse por mucho mas tiempo, Harry estaba inconciente y los chicos petrificados por el miedo ¿Qué demonios pasaría con el ahora? Estaba comenzando a ceder, la puerta estaba cada vez mas cerca, cuando de repente un fuerte manotazo le liberó del agarre del mortifago, el cual tenia el rostro cruzado por la sorpresa, y Ron no estaba muy diferente que digamos, estaba mas que impresionado al comprobar que quien le acababa de ayudar no era otro que el joven heredero de la familia Malfoy, el cual sin haberlo pensado mucho, había actuado para proteger al joven Weasley…

"_¿¡Malfoy!?" – _inquirió Ron mas que sorprendido, los dos mortifagos intercambiaron unas miradas, para luego mirar a los dos adolescente que estaban frente a ellos…

"_Mira…mas entretención…" – _anunció uno de ellos tras meditarlo un segundo, ambos mortifagos rieron, estaban acercándose amenazadoramente a los dos chicos, cuando de repente por la puerta abierta entro un tercer mortifago, que provocó que todos se tensaran aun mas…

"_El Lord llama" –_ fue lo único que dijo, a la espera de que los dos mortifagos salieran de la celda para cerrarla

"_Enseguida" –_ respondieron al unísono, saliendo rápidamente del calabozo. Tras eso el silencio reino nuevamente en el lugar, la tensión a pesar de ello seguía en el aire…Cissy y Fausto cayeron de rodillas en el suelo, sujetos uno al otro. Ron colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros del rubio, sintió como este se tensaba ante el toque, pero no se movió, no le rechazó.

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – _inquirió el pelirrojo mas que intrigado por la acción del heredero Malfoy…

"_Sentí que debía hacerlo…_" – le respondió sujetando la mano que el otro había posado sobre su hombro y quitándola de allí con cierto cuidado…- _"Lo siento" – _fue lo único que dijo para luego regresar a un rincón de la celda y sentarse mirando hacia la nada, intentando ignorar con toda su voluntad el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, alegando que solo había sido la adrenalina corriendo…nada mas y nada menos…Ron no sabia que decir ni mucho menos actuar en esta clase de situación, nunca antes había vivido algo como esto, desde el secuestro hasta el hecho de que Malfoy acababa de disculparse con el…¿Disculparse porque?...

_//¿Por la violación?// _- se preguntó mientras aun no sabia que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, la cual parecía simplemente haberse apagado…- _//Malfoy me ayudo…me protegió…me ayudo…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?// _- de repente pudo sentir como una mano suave apretaba la suya, el pelirrojo se volteó encontrándose directamente con un precioso par de ojos color plata, ojos que por un segundo le recordaron a los del mismo Malfoy, pero luego se percató de que se trataba de aquella chica pelirroja, medio sonrió ante la propia sonrisa que la chica le estaba dando. Ron tenia cierta curiosidad, esta chica le era un completo misterio, al igual que los otros tres que la acompañaban, pero por alguna extraña razón eso parecía ser lo de menos, sentía que les conocía, casi como un dejavu, algo en su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ellos, en especial en ella… - _"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – _interrogó Ron mientras se dejaba guiar por ella y así ambos se sentaban en un rincón de la celda, algo apartados de los demás, de vez en cuando el pelirrojo pudo ver como la chica pasaba la mirada por el lugar en donde se encontraba Malfoy, casi como si estuviera preocupada por el…

"_Puedes decirme Cissy, Ron…" – _dijo ella, dudando por un segundo en decir el nombre del que en un futuro seria uno de sus padre.

"_¿Conoces mi nombre?_"

"_Si"_

"_¿Estas Bien?" – _preguntó Ron con voz suave, curioso que estuviera preguntando eso…

"_Si…aunque yo debería preguntarte eso" – _la chica se detuvo un segundo – _"¿Cómo estas tu?" – _la pregunta realmente le pilló desprevenido, ¿Cómo responderle? Por supuesto que o estaba bien, estaba mas que mal…El Lord había dejado mas que claras sus intenciones, quería comprobar si su legado sanguíneo podría brindar el milagro de la fertilidad. Ron tragó saliva ante esto ¿Cómo traer al mundo a una criatura, cuando se esta encerrado en un calabozo? Agachó la mirada, sintiendo como la mano de Cissy se apoyaba en su hombro con suavidad…

"_Todo va a salir bien" –_ susurró ella, y por un segundo Ron lo creyó, casi como si fuera verdad…casi…

Las cosas…recién comenzaban.

* *ULPDUR* * * *ULPDUR* *

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡Hola a todos!! ¡¡Oh por Hades y todos los dioses del inframundo!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! ¡¡Me hicieron demasiado feliz!! Así que en recompensa de eso, escribí este capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente no voy a dejar abandonada esta historia, es demasiado genial como para botarla así no mas, así que no se preocupen que aun tienen este fic y a mi misma para rato jejejejejeje

Ojala les este gustando esto, déjenme comentarios para saber si voy por buen camino y para saber que piensan, también si tienen dudas para eso mismo están los comentarios.

Espero no demorarme mucho en el siguiente capitulo.

Muchos besos a todos

Los quiero.

Orochi.


End file.
